Sookie Sees a Swede
by youbettago
Summary: Sookie & Amelia travel abroad to Sweden, only to find love and fun times! Of course, Eric owns a bar, when does he not. Snarky Pam comments and loads of romance. Maybe some lemons. My first fic, be gentle! AH/AU, maybe OOC. Apologies for the title!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_Finally! Hey everybody, thanks so much for being interested enough to click this fic. :) It's my first attempt and I hope you like it. I have no idea how fast I will be on updates, I've got a bout 6 chapters or so done on this so far, and I'm tossing more ideas around everyday. I have no definitive plan for this, so comments will definitely help me shape the story- FEEL FREE!! I'm hoping you all will like it enough to comment and give me constructive criticism. Like I said- this is my first fic. Nervous to put myself out there, but excited for you all to read it. Have fun! :) _

_(BTW, this has not been beta'd, if anyone would like to do me the honors, please shoot me a message!)  
_

_Amanda_

**CH1**

**SPOV**

"Hey Amelia, have you seen my green sweater?" I called out while digging furiously through a pile of laundry on the bed. This trip was not off to a good start and we hadn't even left yet.

"Yeah, Sook, I think it's on the back of the couch! You still aren't done packing?!" my roommate answered from her adjoining bedroom.

'Well, I'm tryin...' I thought to myself as I scurried out to grab the soft cotton sweater, throwing it in my already bulging suitcase as I entered my room. "Found it, thanks!" I called out as I ran to the bathroom to grab my travel case and do a quick once over to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

Amelia-my best friend and roommate-and I were due to leave for the airport in 45 minutes. I didn't know if we'd make it but we sure as hell weren't missing our flight, come hell or high water.

We'd both been looking forward to this trip for two months! It was a gift from Amelia's dad, Copley Carmichael, who wouldn't take no for an answer-even for something this extravagant. When Amelia and I met 7 years ago, I couldn't have imagined we'd end up taking a trip to Sweden for six months all expenses paid by her dad. Sure, we were like sisters, but this was a little much. I couldn't help but be anything but grateful to him though, and Amelia insisted saying "I can't go alone, who would keep me out of trouble? You know how I love to find it!". I also knew how wealthy Cope was and this would be no skin off his back. He had said it was an investment in us, and that he wished he'd been able to travel abroad when he graduated College as we were about to do. That was the reason for the gift. Amelia and I had stuck it out and gone through six long years of studying together to receive our degrees. Amelia chose Arts and Design, while I went the Business route.

I had worked my butt off, and I was finally coming to the realization that if someone wanted to give me a great gift, dang it I'd say 'thank you' and I'd enjoy the heck out of it.

After a stressful thirty minutes, I sat down on the couch with my knee bobbing up and down. I glanced around at our tiny little townhouse thinking to myself this would be the last time I'd see it until next year. NEXT YEAR! Amelia owned it and I rented from her for way less than I thought I should pay so we wouldn't have to worry about our little home while we were gone. We had arranged for my brother, Jason, to check in on the place every couple of weeks and water the plants even though I knew hardly any would survive knowing him. God help me, I loved him but the most important thing in Jason's life was Jason and our poor little plants didn't stand a chance!

There was a knock at the door so I answered it since Amelia was still rolling her suitcases out of her room. The driver for the town car we arranged asked for our bags and began taking them down in trips. I couldn't believe how much luggage we were taking, but then again it was going to be six months.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, girl!" Amelia said as she put her arm around my shoulders. We looked out at our living room, giggled to each other, pulled on our purses and walked out the door.

---

"I can't believe I'm on a jet and in First Class no less!" I said as the Flight Attendant poured us each a glass of champagne.

"I know, I love it. This flight is what, 17 hours with the layover? Girl, I'm glad we got these big comfy seats to stretch out in. I even brought earplugs so I don't have to listen to you snore in my ear, Sook!"

"Amelia Broadway! You know I don't snore!!" I have gasped half whispered at her, hoping no one was listening to our conversation.

She laughed, "Aww, I'm just kidding. You don't exactly snore, it's more of a light whimper." She winked at me. Great. I could see how this trip was going to be already.

We chatted for a while about how excited we were, going over again the travel documents we had and all the paper work for our new apartment thanks again to Cope. He had arranged for the daughter of a business associate of his in Sweden to meet with us and show us around a bit. I didn't want to put anyone out but I was really looking forward to that. I'd never been anywhere but Louisiana and a few other places near by so this was a whole new world to me.

"I wonder what they'll think of us there," I mused as I stared out at the Ocean. Amelia had flown lots of times so she let me have the window seat-that's why she's my best friend.

"Who knows? You're already blond with blue eyes, so you'll fit right in! That's okay though, someone has to be the brunette." she said as she bounced her hair in her hands and giggled with a smirk.

"Amelia, I know we don't go out a lot at home since we've always been so busy with school, but I'd really like to just cut lose and go out on the town a bunch while we are here. Is that alright?"

"Girl, please! I thought I was going to have to drag you out of the apartment kicking and screaming! Of COURSE we are going out! Have you SEEN the men from Scandinavia?! Gorgeous. And the best part is they can speak to you in another language and you'll never know if they are really uninteresting because you won't understand a word of it."

"I hadn't thought of that!" I said trying to contain my laughter.

"It'll be good to get out, meet someone new, maybe have a little fun if you know what I mean." Amelia waggled her eyebrows at that last part.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Remember, I'm the one who hasn't had a boyfriend in years Miss string of sexual encounters that I have to listen to through the wall!" She knew I was teasing her but she got serious for a moment after she smiled. Then she totally took me by surprise with what she said next.

"Honey, I know it's been rough, but you gotta snap out of it. Not every guy is like that asshole was. We'll find you a nice guy. A nice hot guy. With muscles. Ohhh, and an accent. Yes, that's exactly what you need. You need some foreign tongue down your throat." Thank god she finished her speech with something like that to distract me from the meat of her statement. I laughed at her and went back to staring out the window as she put on her headphones and leaned back. She had a point, I had to admit it. I hadn't really thought about 'that asshole' as she liked to call him-Bill-in over six months. That was the last time I had seen him around town and honestly, I hoped it would be the last time for good.

Bill and I had dated for 3 years. At first I still lived back home in Bon Temps and we would spend alot of time together there, then after I moved to New Orleans with Amelia we started seeing each other less but still pretty regularly. Our relationship was great in the beginning and he was so caring and loving towards me. That's why I had given him my virginity. Gradually little things started turning into arguments and visits became less frequent. Bill seemed like he was mad at me all the time and it started to affect my schoolwork so I decided that we needed to talk it out and get to the root of the problem. That's when things fell apart.

I had driven back home on a three day weekend to surprise Bill at his house. The plan was I would let myself in with my key while he was at work and set up a romantic dinner and tell Bill that I really wanted to know what was wrong so I could work on it and save our relationship.

Things did not go according to plan though, because when I let myself in I found Bill in the throws of passion with that hussy Selah Pumphrey. All I remember after seeing them on the couch naked was throwing the groceries I had down on the ground and screaming "I hate you Bill Compton!!!". Then I was in my car speeding back towards New Orleans. By the time I got home there were 13 voicemails on my cell phone and 6 on our home machine since Amelia was out of town. That was a damn long weekend alone and I think I single handedly kept Kleenex in business for quite a while after.

Bill made his way to our place the following week trying to talk to me but God bless her, Amelia ran interference for me and kept him out. After a couple of weeks of him still calling I finally answered and let him try to beg me to forgive him, that it was just that one time, that he loved me and wanted to be with me. He didn't know I'd talked to some friends at the local watering hole, Merlotte's, and they'd told me he and Selah had been together for about six months. They all thought we'd broken up when I moved so none of them had said anything. I was downright shocked when they told me he'd been with his ex, Lorena, before he'd taken up with Selah also.

After he had the gall to lie to me something snapped and I really let him have it. I told him he was vile and disgusting and every other word I could think of. I told him to never call me again, never come near me or Amelia and to stay the hell out of New Orleans or I'd call Amelia's on again/off again boyfriend Tray who was a member of a local motorcycle club-the kind you don't want to go against. He finally got the hint after that but the whole experience had left me a wreck. That semester was the hardest I'd ever had.

"On to a brighter future..." I mumbled to myself as I looked out at the beautiful shimmering Sea. Amelia was asleep next to me and gee, guess what! She was snoring. I chuckled to myself and pulled the shade over the window, settling into my own seat as I yawned. Sleep would find me fast on the plane and I was glad, I needed to mentally recharge after stirring up old memories. My last thought before I dreamed was that I would just chuck all of the memories of Bill right out the plane and down into the ocean abyss.

That's exactly what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_

_FYI, while I am currently attempting to learn Swedish, I totally don't know enough to know if Google translator is stringing me along whispering sweet nothings in my ear and telling me everything I want to hear, or if it's lying like an ex-boyfriend who you just caught on the couch with some ramdon SELA-like woman. ;) Feel free to correct me. ;)_

_A_

**CH 2**

**SPOV**

I awoke to a voice in the airplane. It was the attendant telling us to prepare for landing, so I shook Amelia awake and told her we were almost there. As I was still climbing out of the fog of sleep, I clung to the visions I had been dreaming about, trying to decode them as I so frequently do. I could remember music playing and voices all around me and then... Silence. I remember seeing a figure approaching me, very tall and broad shouldered. Who was that? I closed my eyes trying to focus on the image... It was a man. He was still walking toward me and it sounded like he was saying something. It sounded like... 'My Lover'.

"Sook, are you still dreamin', girl?" Amelia said, shaking me out of it.

"I guess so." I muttered, trying to pull it together, putting my tray table in the upright position with a smile.

Once we landed in Stockholm, Amelia and I were still pretty tired from the trip even though we had slept a good portion of it. As we made our way out of baggage claim, we scanned the crowd and found a man with a sign that read "Stackhouse/Broadway" and made a bee line for him. He led us to the car and once we were loaded up and pulling away from the curb Amelia turned to me. "This is it! Our VACATION-yes, vacation-officially starts RIGHT NOW! From this point forward you are required to have fun, drink, let loose, enjoy yourself, NOT MOPE AROUND, and of course have hot nasty sex with gorgeous strangers."

She was smirking at me and waggling her eyebrows as I hissed out "Amelia!". She began to giggle as I looked at the chauffer in the front seat, his eyes meeting mine in the mirror. I heard him chuckle as he said "Welcome to Stockholm, mina damer".

It was dark, and the chauffeur informed us that it was 1:30am, so we figured we'd go straight to the apartment that had been arranged for us and check out our surroundings tomorrow. He dropped us off and we retrieved the key from the night attendant at the front desk of the building after showing him our travel documents. We went straight up to the fifth floor and found our new home with weary eyes. I don't think I even looked around! Instead I just hustled to the bathroom, did my business and found the closest bedroom. Amelia and I agreed we'd decide on rooms tomorrow, since we both wanted nothing more than glorious sleep.

I must have managed to peel off my jeans and hoodie because when I woke up the next morning I was in nothing but my panties and the fitted tee I'd worn the day before. I had one of those 'where the heck am I?' moments before I remembered that, oh yeah, I was in Sweden! I began to giggle to myself as I stretched in the foreign bed, the sunlight coming in through the windows greeting me. I was suddenly so excited at the prospect of a new adventure that I burst off the bed and practically lept to the windows. I threw the curtain back and was met with a gorgeous street view of downtown Stockholm. I could see cars and people and buildings all around us. I could see a tiny bridge in the distance that looked very old and I made a mental note to walk over it at some point. I must have stood there for a good five minutes by the time I heard signs of life coming from the other side of the apartment.

"Holy crap! SOOKIE!" I heard Amelia exclaim. I scooted out of the room I was in and bound out into the hall only to stop dead in my tracks. This was really our apartment? Seriously?

"Oh. My. God. Amelia! Are you sure we are in the right apartment!?" I exclaimed in response to her earlier statement. We were both standing in our PJs in an apartment easily twice the size of our townhouse back home. It was fully furnished with beautiful dark charcoal modern couches, yes plural, and a huge flat screen TV on the wall. That wasn't even what really got my attention. It was the huge windows all along one side of the living room. They were nearly floor to ceiling with a window seat the entire length of the wall under them. There were no curtains or blinds on them and they let in the most spectacular light. I was already in love with our new place. I turned to my left to look at the kitchen and dining room that we had come through to get to the bedrooms. It was equally as impressive with stainless appliances and rich dark greens and blues for the tiled counters and kitchen island with bar stools under it. In the light, I realized that Amelia and I each had our own bedroom and bathroom, one on either side of the central living room with the huge windows so that afforded us each a bit of privacy in the apartment. Could I even calls this an apartment? It was more like a penthouse!

"Wow, dad said he was getting us a nice place, but this..." Amelia started but didn't finish. When she is left speechless, you know something is impressive.

"I know your dad is, well, wealthy.. But can he really afford this place for us for six months!?"

"Oh yeah, Sook. He said he got a great deal because it belongs to some guy he does business with who owed him a favor. Don't worry about it! So, do you have a view from your room, because there is a fabulous one from mine!" She smiled and ran over to my side of the 'penthouse' as we began to call it.

We spent the next two hours putting our things away, getting dressed and talking a look around the place. We started a list of the things we would need which wasn't much actually. Then made a shopping list.

We went back through our travel papers and pulled out the printed email from our 'contact' as Amelia's dad had put it. Her name was Kelly Taber. She was American actually, which for some reason was slightly reassuring to me. Cope had told us that her father had moved their family to Sweden about 15 years ago when she was a little girl and she had lived there ever since with him. Emails had been exchanged so Kelly had a sense of what we wanted to do while we were there, so she and Amelia had chatted a bit and gotten to know each other on the web. Amelia had called Kelly while I scooted around finishing up our lists, and now Amelia was answering the knock at the door to let her in.

"Hej! I'm Kelly! You are Amelia and Sookie?" the pretty redhead beamed at both of us as she came through the door. She was a couple of inches shorter than me, petite with delicate features and pale blue eyes. Her red hair was fairly pale as well, not that bright fiery red but it was still very pretty in loose waves framing her face running down just past her shoulders. She was one of those people who just had a happy cloud all around them and you couldn't help but jump right onto that cloud with them.

We exchanged pleasantries and Kelly let us know that she had the next week off from her father's company to get us acquainted with the city.

"Oh, we don't want to take up all your vacation, Kelly! I'm sure you've got plans for it..." I started.

"Yes, I have plans, but they are for us! I plan to take you girls out and show you the nightlife, take you to a football game. I'll show you guys how to get around on our transportation systems, show you some of the best parts of Stockholm! I never get a chance to talk to anyone here from back home except my dad's stuffy friends, so you girls are like a vacation for me-I'm very excited to show you off to the locals too, they LOVE Americans."

Kelly waggled her eyebrows just like Amelia does and I couldn't help but laugh. Amelia had seen it too and knew I was giggling at the two peas in a pod.

"Girl, you are going to fit right in with the two of us. We are going to be like the three musketeers, although I gotta tell ya, the Sookster here takes a bit of encouragement. She's a real blast once you get some gin and tonics in her and point her towards the dance floor though!" Amelia said with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

I blushed and then the three of us started laughing just like old friends. Kelly led us out of the apartment to a grocery and super store and we picked up everything on our list and hauled it back to the apartment. Along the way she pointed out a coffee shop she said was excellent and a couple of small deli type places that she also raved about. Amelia and I were completely taken back by the bustling city. Kelly was explaining to us how the city was built on a bunch of islands and there were bridges everywhere connecting them. She said we were living in a pretty good place to get to everything we should want and we were only a few blocks away from the best night spots so we could stumble home easily. We all laughed at that and I wondered if we really would get a chance to test her theory. I'm not against drinking at all, but I used to work in a bar and I've seen what happens when you have too much. I would be mortified if I made a fool of myself in front of strangers and gave them a bad impression of Louisiana girls. My Gran would have had a fit with me if I had done something like that!

By the time we got back to the apartment after our excursions out around our new neighborhood, it was nearing 5pm and we invited Kelly to stay for dinner with us. It started getting dark out as we were clearing the plates after our meal, and Kelly sauntered over to our bank of windows in the living room and called us over. We both gasped when we saw the view of the city at night, it was so amazing! We took it in for a few minutes as Kelly pointed out things to us saying she'd take us to visit all of these places. Before our trip I had thought there was no way we'd be able to fill the whole vacation with things to do, we'd simply be bored stiff after so long. Now, I wondered if six months would be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

**SPOV**

Kelly had told us earlier that since it was Friday there would be plenty of clubs to go to if we wanted to have a good time on our first full day there. Of course Amelia agreed to this and did some excited squeaking about what we should wear. Apparently, there are high fashion standards in the clubs, so Kelly went to each of our closets with us and took stock of the situation.

"Hmmm..." she said as she flipped the hangers back and forth in my room, stopping and eyeing a piece every now and then. When she got to the end she turned to me and said "You're going to come to my apartment and we'll get ready there. My roommate is about the same size as you and she has an outfit that would be PERFECT for you!"

"Are you sure? She wouldn't mind?" I said. I knew my wardrobe might not be 'up to snuff', but I didn't want to just barge in on some poor woman and take her clothes when she didn't even know me!

"Oh, it'll be fine! She's pretty excited to go out with us too. Her name is Brinna, you girls will like her." Kelly said with a wink and headed out towards Amelia's room.

Amelia, of course, had a great outfit for the club in her closet. She wore a gorgeous royal purple and black strappy dress with a thigh high skirt. She put on some shiny black pumps and grabbed her purse, following Kelly and I out the door.

Once we got to Kelly's apartment 4 or 5 blocks away, she introduced us to Brinna who had long beautiful blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was more than happy to lend me an outfit and she and Kelly sat me on the bed while they poured through the closet. Suddenly Kelly squealed "Ah ha!" and pulled out a hanger, holding it up to my body. It was a deep red satin strapless dress with a tight fitting bodice and a flouncy skirt that came just to my knees. It had a silky black belt that tied in a bow with long tails on one side, and it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, Brinna! This is beautiful! Are you sure?!" I asked her as they began taking it off the hanger and handing it to me.

"Oh yes. The club we are going to is REALLY nice. I want my new friends to outshine everyone there tonight. This will be perfect! Hurry, go put it on while I pull out some shoes for you, size 8, right?" She smiled brightly at me as she turned back to the closet after I confirmed my shoe size.

Once in the bathroom, I slipped into the dress thinking how grateful I was for the built in bra. The dress hugged me in all the right places, but the bust was pretty tight on me since my chest was a little bigger than Brinna's. My cleavage was pretty prominent, alot more than I was used to and honestly, more than I was comfortable with but when I stepped out of the bathroom and they all gasped and started whistling I figured I must look pretty good. I decided that I just wouldn't care how much cleavage I was showing for tonight.

After we all fussed with our hair and make up, (I opted to leave my long blond locks down in tousled curls), Brinna outfitted me in a pair of black satin peep toe pumps with red soles. "Brinna! Are these LouBoutin's?! I can't wear these! What if I spill something on them!!"

"Oh Sookie, I have 3 pairs in that style, don't worry about it. They are too big for me anyway so you can keep them since they fit you so well." she said as we were walking out the door. I would absolutely not feel comfortable keeping these expensive shoes, even if they were so sexy and fit me like a glove. Well, maybe I'd think about it. Maybe I'll slip some money under her pillow for them.

As we walked, Kelly explained that Brinna knew the guy at the door of the club we were going to. Since it was about 11pm, the place would be packed right now and Brinna did NOT like to wait in line so she had called ahead and buttered up her friend at the door.

I could not believe the line out front! There had to be 100 people waiting around the block all dressed to the nines. I was suddenly self conscious as I noticed an awful lot of eyes staring at our party. I caught a couple of guys near the front giving us the up and down and I felt my cheeks flush. I wasn't used to being looked at like that and I admit, I kinda liked it.

---

I noticed that Brinna was at the front door with Kelly hot on her heels. They were apparently having a 'disagreement' with the doorman. They huffed back over and explained that the club was too packed and we'll have to wait for some people to leave until he will let us in. Britta said it could be a little while and maybe we should head to another club, but just then a petite blond stepped behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, leaning in to speak quietly in her ear. They conferred for a moment and then the woman walked back into the club.

"Well, I guess you two are lucky! That's the club manager, she said she overheard that you two are fresh from America and wanted to make sure your first experience here is a good one." she leaned in close to Amelia and I and whispered "But between us, I think she has her eye on you, Amelia." She winked as she turned to go into the club, the two of us laughing as we followed behind.

I couldn't help but be in awe of this place as we entered. It was huge! Everywhere you looked were red or black tables and chairs, couches, lights... everything. There was a second floor with an open balcony all the way around with people up there looking down and the massive dancefloor in the middle of the lower level that we were on. The lights were brightly flashing out over the throng of people gyrating and twisting to the upbeat music. There was a bar on either side of the room that ran it's length and tables towards the front where we were now entering. I must have fallen behind while I took it all in because Kelly was on my arm pulling me towards the bar to the left where I could see Brinna and Amelia ordering drinks.

After we'd all received a glass and Kelly had toasted to our first night out and many more to come, I began to loosen up and I found myself tapping my foot to the music. As our second round was being handed out by Amelia I saw the petite blond that had brought us in coming back up towards us. She flashed a smile at me as she pulled in close to Brinna and whispered to her again.

"Apparently someone likes us, they are giving us a VIP table upstairs!" she said as we all fell in behind her as the blond led us up some stairs I hadn't noticed when we walked in. Once upstairs I could see there was a dance floor up here too, albeit smaller, and another bar. The walls up here had black fabric draped dramatically and loads of mirrors.

We scooted into the plush corner booth and the blond began to speak to us.

"Ladies, my name is Pam and I'm the manager of the bar. On behalf of the owner, I'd like to welcome you to The Red Room. You're next round is on us. I'll come by later to see how you're doing. Enjoy." and she turned around and disappeared through an almost invisible door halfway down the wall towards the bar. I would never have seen it if I hadn't watched her walk through.

"Wow, this place is really something!" I said to no one in particular.

The waitress came over and took our orders, returning promptly and setting the drinks on the table. After some more drinking and chit chatting, Kelly grabbed me and we went out to the dance and shake our booties. I was pretty loosened up by now so I threw caution to the wind and let myself go. I couldn't hear anything except for the music pumping through my body. I threw my head up and closed my eyes as I let all the anxiety I had about this trip work it's self out of my body with every dip and shake and twist I did. I opened my eyes when I felt someone against my hip. I looked down never missing a beat to see a hand resting on the red satin, squeezing me closer to the body it belonged to. I looked up to see Kelly dancing in front of me. I made a face like 'what do I do?' and she just winked and kept dancing away. What the heck, it's just dancing, right? I continued to grind with him for a few minutes, then turned to face him without missing a step. I was expecting a face, but all I saw in front of me was a broad muscled chest in a tight black v neck tee. I gulped as I continued dancing and tilted my head up, and up, and up until I found the face. This man was huge, bald, and I swear his eyes looked almost purple under the flashing lights.

I almost knocked my self off balance when he flashed me a handsome smile full of some of the most perfect white teeth I'd ever seen. He leaned down, his hand still on my hip, and bent close to my ear. "Babe, jag älskar ditt sätt att dansa," he said. I struggled to reach his ear, he leaned down quite a bit and met me halfway as I said "I'm sorry, I don't speak Swedish yet!" and giggled. Wow. What an opening line. He had probably said something wonderful to me and I came up with such a winning response!

I swear I heard a low growl rumbling from his chest as he smiled again and said "What's a sweet Southern girl like you doin' so far from home, babe?" I was confused for a second until I realized that my accent was pretty unmistakable and so was his. He was definitely American.

"Just on extended vacation," I said as I turned back around. We danced for a few more minutes before I saw Amelia wave to me to show me a fresh round of drinks. I turned and said "Thanks for the dance," flashed him a killer smile, then left him out on the floor. I learned that move from my roomie-always leave them wanting more.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I had some issues with where to cut the last chapter and then this one. I apologize if they don't mesh perfectly. Blame it on Rio.. or something. :)_

_Also, I could not resist the SNARK on Quinn.. :LOLZ:_

_A thousand Viking virgins sent to the incredible LindsayK for being my beta! I know, right? How did I get so lucky?! Anyway, she's amazing and if you haven't read her stuff yet.. DO IT! I hear there are updates this week.... :raiseseyebrows: Thank you again, dear woman!  
_

_Amanda_

**CH 4**

"Wow, that guy is.. impressive!" Amelia said as I slid into the booth and grabbed up my fresh drink, quickly drinking down half of it. I guess I had worked up a thirst with my expert moves.

Suddenly, I remembered I had left Kelly out on the floor. I scanned the crowd looking for her and found her dancing with an equally impressive guy with wiry black hair. He was muscled too, but not quite as tall. There were just all kinds of gorgeous men in this club, weren't there?

As I was remembering Amelia's pep talk on the way from the airport I noticed a scuffle started between tall & bald and Kelly's dance partner. It looked like one had bumped into the other, and then said some words. Kelly wisely hightailed it out of there and scurried back to the booth. We all watched as the two pushed their way off the floor, the sea of people opening up to allow them passage.

"Uh oh," Kelly said, as they were grabbing at each other's collars, looking mighty irritated. "They don't get along so well, those two," she finished.

"You know those guys, Kelly?" I asked her, never taking my eyes of the impending fight. They had escalated to yelling in each other's faces now and I wondered if I should get the bouncers attention or if they were already on their way to break it up.

"Yeah, that one I was dancing with is named Alcide, and the tall one is Quinn. They have some bad history, this isn't the first time they've started a fight in here," she told us while rolling her eyes and sipping her drink.

All of a sudden they were rolling around on the floor throwing punches, and practically barking at each other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pam fling herself out of the invisible door, and rush to the bar. The bartender who was formidable in his own right hustled over to the fight, and tried to pry the guys apart without much luck. Just then, another movement at the invisible door caught my eye and I saw a man even taller than that Quinn guy come out, and stroll at a leisurely pace over to the skirmish. I couldn't hear what he was saying over the music since he had his back to us, but they all looked up from the floor, at the tall, calm blond in the dark suit.

Without much hesitation, they all stood up, and the bartender returned to the bar while the two brawlers listened to the suit. I had to laugh a little at Quinn. Poor guy's pants had somehow gotten caught in his boots and they puffed out at the bottom making him look like a genie that just popped out of a bottle. Amelia, never one to miss anything said, "Hmm, do you think he'll give me three wishes?" with a cheshire cat grin. The whole table busted up in a hysterical fit of laughter and it was all I could do to keep from falling off the edge of the seat. When I turned back around, I saw that they were all looking over at us, including the blond in the suit.

This time I did fall off the edge of the seat. I was absolutely stunned by how beautiful he was. His features were masculine, yet incredibly appealing. He had to be 6'4'', and the suit he was wearing was tailored to his broad shoulders perfectly. He looked like a Viking in Armani. He didn't wear a tie, and the top buttons on his black dress shirt were undone. I caught a glint from the lights, and saw a hint of a chain under his collar and immediately felt a surge of heat run from my toes all the way up to my cheeks, and knew my face was flushed in an instant. I thought I was going to faint, but instead I just fell off the damn seat. I had only had four drinks, what was wrong with me?

In a flash, he was there, taking my elbows in his big, warm hands, and pulling me up to face him. Well, face his chest is more like it. I felt so tiny next to him, his hands still holding me up. They were warm and dry, and I realized they were touching me. HE was touching me. _Swoon!_ I thought for a split second I might fall again but I managed to let out the breath I'd been holding and sucked in another. His touch was tingling on my skin like tiny butterfly wings. It was incredible. It was wonderful. It was...

"Mår du bra?" he said to me. His voice was like silk. I had no idea what that meant, so I just stared up into his face. I tried to form my standard "I'm an ignorant American who hasn't learned the language of the country I'm visiting" reply but all that came out was "Mmmhmmm, hi..." while I suppressed a giggle and a crazy grin. Wow, I was 0 for 2 tonight. Go me!

He removed one hand and held it out at his side, snapping his fingers without breaking eye contact with me. Suddenly Pam was standing next to us. He said something in Swedish to her, and she quickly walked away.

"My dear, I asked if you were alright but by your lack of coherent reply I can only assume you need a moment out of the music to gather yourself. Please, come have a seat in my office. It is much quieter."

I wasn't sure if the smirk on his face smirk was more menacing or more enchanting, but I couldn't wait to find out.

Before I had a chance to form a reply or even begin to comprehend what had just happened, he was leading me through the door in the wall. When it closed behind us, I turned back to see that the mirrors that were in the VIP area were actually one way glass, and I could look out at the entire area. I briefly saw Pam directing two bouncers to escort Quinn and Alcide down the stairs. I couldn't see our booth from here since it was just beyond the wall of the hallway we were in.

"Just through here," he said as he opened a door to our left, and motioned for me to enter, placing his hand on the small of my back and gently guiding me in. I felt a surge of heat from his hand, and yeah, I might have lingered.

There was a large desk at the rear of the office with file cabinets and a bookcase as well as a mini fridge. To the left was a large black leather couch along the wall under a window out to the dance floor. There was an exceptional view of our table from here and I wondered if he had been watching us from inside this office all night. I saw the three girls I had left behind sitting as Pam sauntered over and started chatting with them motioning for a waitress.

I was broken out of my trance when the man closed the door behind me. I flinched, and then instinctively sat down on the leather couch. I had no idea why I was actually back here other than a weak excuse to "get me out of the noise". Isn't that why you go to a club? I must have looked confused because the man walked to the desk, and scooted a chair from the front of it over in front of me at the couch and sat down

"I apologize. My name is Eric Northman. I own this club," he said. His English was impeccable with only a slight accent. I found that I wanted to hear him speak more: it was so intoxicating.

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse," was all I managed to get out as I weakly lifted my arm, and stuck my hand out to him. I still couldn't take my eyes off his. They were such a brilliant blue, like none I had seen before and they seemed to have tractor beams straight to mine.

He took my hand, bending his head too, and turning it over. He placed a lingering kiss on the inside of my wrist. I had never seen such a thing, let alone experienced it but boy, did it melt me. I blushed and again felt that hot surge run though me, only this time it lingered south of my belly button.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you Ms. Stackhouse. My manager Pam tells me you and your dark haired friend have just arrived here. I am sorry there was a disturbance that interrupted your evening. I want you to have a good impression from your visit here, and I hope that the little skirmish has not soured your experience in my club."

I casually noticed that he was still holding my hand, and my gaze as he said all of this. Suddenly I came back to myself and snapped out of whatever crazed zombie trance I had been in for the last few moments.

"Oh, no, you're club is wonderful! I've never seen anything like it! My friend Amelia and I just got here yesterday and were excited to come see what the city has to offer." I smiled up at him, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as if to say, "hey, I'm still here!"

He glanced down at his big hand over mine and gently released it, saying, "That is good to hear. I am sorry if I took you away from your party, I merely wanted to be sure you were enjoying yourself in my club, and make sure you were alright." He paused as he stood and walked to his desk, and then turned back to me. "That dress is fantastic by the way." He smiled at me and lifted the phone on his desk, pressed a button, and began speaking to someone although I couldn't understand what he was saying.

He hung up and said, "The drinks for your table are on me tonight. I ask only that you continue to enjoy yourself and let me know if there is anything further I may do for you."

"Thank you, but you really don't have to do that. Our night is going fine, and one little fight isn't going to ruin it," I said as I smiled up at him. His long legs were impressive as he leaned there up against the desk. I'll admit it; I had a dirty thought or two about Eric Northman and that desk. My smile may have turned into a leer. Reign it in, girl!

The corners of his mouth turned up in the sexiest damn smile I have ever seen. Lord help me. He stood up, and offered me his hand, and raised me from the couch.

"Miss Stackhouse," he started, but I interrupted him.

"Sookie. Please, call me Sookie," I said almost dreamily when our hands were joined again.

"Sookie. Please, let me escort you back to your table. Again, my apologies for keeping you from your friends," he said as we were walking down the hall.

We emerged from the secret door, and Eric glided us back to our booth. The girls all looked up as we approached, their eager eyes saying "Oh la la!" but I tried my best to give them the "be quiet" glare.

When we reached the booth I turned to him to say thank you, and was surprised when he kissed my wrist again and leaned in close to my ear and said, "Tills vi möts igen, min älskarinna," then he turned and disappeared back behind the glass wall.

I slumped down into the booth with a dreamy look on my face wondering what had just happened.

"Sookie! What was that all about?" Amelia was asking me.

"That.......was Eric," I said, and got a stupid grin on my face that made all three girls burst into another fit of laughter.

For the next fifteen minutes Brinna and Kelly proceeded to tell us that they had only seen the owner of this club once or twice before, and he was never speaking to customers-only staff. We all commented on how gorgeous he was, and no one could quite figure out what exactly had just happened. I didn't tell the girls about him being able to see out to our booth from his office. When I told them that he had said drinks were on him for the rest of the night all three of their arms shot up to call over the waitress and they ordered us a double round. I laughed at them, and finally began to come out of my Eric induced stupor. What had caused it anyway? The whole encounter had lasted maybe five minutes, yet it had such an effect on me that I was practically drooling. What was going on?! Yeah, he was gorgeous-duh-but had I ever faltered like that over a man? I think not. Sookie Stackhouse is a lady. '_Yeah, a lady who is drooling over someone she just met_!' I thought to myself...

As we started in on the next round I found myself staring in to the mirror above our booth wondering if he was on the other side. A sudden surge of confidence emboldened me (okay, maybe it was helped by the gin and tonics) and I grabbed Amelia, and dragged her out on the floor when a particularly sexy song came on. I made sure to stay on our side of the crowd, and realized that I hoped he was watching. What had come over me? Even Amelia seemed to pick up that I was playing a part and she was all too happy to play along. We dipped and twisted, grinding together and thrusting our hips. We attracted quite a bit of attention on the dance floor. The whole time I kept my eyes on the mirror, watching our reflections, and trying to see past them into Eric's office.

Finally, Amelia dragged me back to our booth when she couldn't take any more dancing. We plopped down and took a break while we chatted with Kelly and Brinna. The waitress came around a few minutes later and brought us a bottle of champagne and said in my ear "Compliments of Mr. Northman," before she walked away. We poured it out and toasted, and Amelia said, "Here's to whatever Sookie did in that office back there to get us this bottle of champagne! Cheers!" Our table erupted in laughter and as I took my first sip my eyes went back to the mirror with a smile knowing I had just taken round one.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Yes! You've made it this far! I appreciate it, truly. So to reward you, here is Eric's POV. I've always intended for there to be multiple POV's but until now it just didn't seem right. Hopefully I do the Viking justice. I'm sure you will all let me know if I don't. :)_

_LindsayK found much fewer corrections in this chapter... Could she be afraid of the Viking? Teehee, I kid I kid. Thanks as always. ;)_

_I keep forgetting to add this: I don't own any characters, I'm just imagining them in another world...  
_

_Without further ado...._

**CH 5**

**EPOV**

I was sitting at my desk going over mundane paperwork when Pam came into my office, and tried direct my attention to our special VIP booth. It is where we put anyone we want to keep an eye on since my office looks directly out over it from a one-way mirror.

"Felipe's daughter Brinna brought her roommate and two Americans in tonight. I like the brunette; I thought you might care for the blond," she says with a leer in her voice. She has an eye for the ladies, but I am in no mood tonight.

"I'm working, Pam. Why would I be interested in two Americans in my club?" I say to her as I raise my head to look out at the women in question.

"Oh, maybe because Quinn happens to be out on the floor and latching on to her as we speak." She can be so cruel.

"Quinn. I thought he was barred from the building?" My eyes scan the floor. He's not hard to find. I see him placing his hand on a curvy blond in a stunning red dress. Red _is_ my favorite color...

"Hmm. I see. Keep an eye on him. Do not make a scene, but get him off the floor if you can." I growl as I turn my attentions back to my papers.

"And the woman?" she questions. I can hear the smile in her voice.

"What do I care what you do with your little American brunette?" I say.

"That wasn't the one I was talking about, Eric," she sneers and walks across the hall to her office.

A few minutes later I hear Pam rush out of her office and out of the door. I glance up to see Quinn and that damn Herveaux getting into each other's faces, yet again, in my club. I sigh, then calmly rise and walk out to see that they are now rolling around on the ground like idiots.

I briefly notice the blond in the red dress sitting in the booth six feet behind us chatting with her party. She has fantastic shoulders and that dress really is showing them off. Her skin is flawless, I find myself wondering what it would taste like if I just took a little lick...

I turn my attentions to the buffoons on the floor that Rasul, our VIP bartender, is trying unsuccessfully to separate.

"Are you two quite finished?" I say in my normal tone, which is to say, commanding. They stop and look up at me, then rise. They have both done this before and both been injured while I extricated them. Not a mistake they will want to repeat. Suddenly behind me I hear the most delightful and beautiful laughter, and turn to see the blond and her friends are the cause. I find it highly amusing although I do not let it show.

Just as I am about to turn my attention from the sweet and supple view of that gorgeous red dress clinging to the blond's chest as it heaves with her laughter back to the two infantile morons that require my attention, the blond's eyes meet mine and she does the most unexpected thing. She falls right off of the seat.

Instantly I am in front of her, pulling her up. Her skin is so soft. At first I think she is just drunk as I have seen it countless times here, but she doesn't seem to be. My finger tips feel like they are pulsing on her. I lean in and ask her if she is alright, not even thinking that she might not know my language. I smell her hair while I am in close, and it is heavenly. She smells of clean laundry and lilacs, but not of perfume. It is as if it permeates from her skin and it is intoxicating. Our eyes lock and I find I cannot look away, and I am instantly intrigued. I have never had this reaction to a woman in my club before.

She mumbles a reply and I seize the opportunity. I call Pam to my side and instruct her to toss the two imbeciles, and never allow them entry again.

"My dear, I asked if you were alright but by your lack of coherent reply I can only assume you need a moment out of the music to gather yourself. Please, come have a seat in my office. It is much quieter," I am saying before I even realize it has left my lips. What am I doing? I have never invited a guest to my office. I find myself pulling her back and opening my office door, placing my hand on the back of her silky red dress. I find myself lightly stroking it with my thumb as I gently lead her through the door. She stands still a moment as I take her in. I shut the door and she jumps slightly and sits down on my leather couch.

I pull a chair over and sit in front of her. Looking into her eyes I realize that she has no idea why she is back here, and honestly neither do it. Think, Northman.

Quickly I introduce myself and apologize. When she speaks she tells me her name, and I swear it was like she was casting a spell on me. She was definitely American, and from the South. That accent, it was incredible coming from her lips.

My eyes had not left hers and I briefly register that she has lifted her hand to shake mine. Before I know it her hand is in mine, and I am putting my lips to her wrist. So soft, so warm. I can feel her pulse there briefly.

I start blabbering at her like a fool. I don't even know what I am saying at this point. All I know is I want to be near her, and keep looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

She speaks again, and tells me that she is enjoying my club. Excellent. Then she squeezes my hand and I register that I have not let it go. Idiot. I look down so she cannot see me roll my eyes at myself. I release her perfect hand and apologize again for taking her from her party. I can smell her even from here. If I don't get away she may not make it out of this office in one piece. Well, her dress won't at the very least...

I stand and go to my desk, intending to make her visit to my club even more enjoyable.

"That dress is fantastic by the way," I hear myself say as I lift the receiver and call out to Rasul at the bar. I instruct him that the VIP table is comp'd tonight.

"The drinks for your table are on me tonight. I ask only that you continue to enjoy yourself and let me know if there is anything further I may do for you," I tell her. I hope this makes up for the unpleasantness of the fight and they do not decide to leave. I so want her to return and I have no idea why.

"Thank you, but you really don't have to do that. Our night is going fine and one little fight isn't going to ruin it," she practically purrs to me. I see her eyes sizing me up and I realize that I really must get her out of my office before I take her on my desk.

I begin to ask if I may escort her back out to her table, but she interrupts insisting I call her by her first name. "Sookie..." I say, and my mind is completely caught on her name again as my mouth finishes the sentence. I walk her out to her booth, and I cannot resist myself. I kiss her inner wrist again and I whisper in her ear. I gather that she does not know Swedish, so I take the opportunity to say in my native tongue "Until we meet again, my lover," and quickly walk back to my office. My lover? Fool, Northman...

I go back to my office to find Pam waiting for me with a smirk on her face.

"I'm in no mood, Pamela." I slump into my chair and try to bury my head back in paperwork. It's not working. I read the same sentence four times as she stands there.

"I thought I'd let you know those fools have been taken care of. That new door man is _not_ working out." She is rolling her eyes and tapping her foot. It's almost her trademark.

"Good. Tell him if I see either of them in the club again that he will not work any other club in the city. Is there anything else, Pam?" I ask, looking up at her with my standard glare.

"Yes, the Americans have an apartment in the same building as Clancy. Just thought you'd like to know she's nice and close," she snorted, gave me a wink, and walked out of my office closing the door behind her. That Pam.

I throw my pen down, and lean back in my chair. Damn that Pam. Why do I need the information of her whereabouts? I cannot guess as to why my second in command feels the need to share this, let alone why she felt the need to glean the information from the girls in the first place.

I turn my attentions to the booth she is in and find that those intoxicating blue eyes are looking right at me. She knows I can see out, is she trying to catch my attention? I could only be so lucky. I watch her for a while. She is laughing and talking and drinking with the others, but her eyes always find their way back to the glass. She cannot possibly see me, yet I feel as if she is looking right at me. A few minutes go by, and I find I cannot look away. Paperwork be damned. Then she rises and takes her friend to the floor with her. I stand and move closer to the window to watch as she keeps her eyes on my mirror and begins to dance. Oh, that body in that dress. It's driving me insane. What I would give to be on that floor with her now moving to the music, pressing against her smooth skin, and running my hand down that tanned shoulder. To smell her again would be divine. I realize that my pants are suddenly a bit too tight. What the...? I have seen plenty of females on the floor and have never been the slightest bit interested. Until Sookie.

I realize that she is doing this for me. That little minx, that temptress. What is she doing to me? Why am I allowing her to do whatever it is? I watch her with a hunger I didn't even know I had. The two of them return and sit on the other side of the mirror. It's as if I can feel the heat of her body from here. I return to my desk and decide that if she wants to play that game, I am more than willing. I call Rasul again and have him send them a bottle of champagne telling him specifically to have Ginger, the waitress, tell her it is my treat.

I watch as it is delivered, and the ladies raise their glasses. The brunette's lips are moving in what I assume is a toast and suddenly they are all laughing. I can only imagine what is being said. I watch Sookie as she brings the glass to her lips, oh, those lips... a smile creeps across them as she stares me down through the mirror. I think this is one game that I might actually lose.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N~ I apologize. I know it's kinda short, but I just couldn't have wished for a better way to end it and I know you all want meat in the story and not filler. :D So to speak. So, here is a shorty with some good stuff. _

_Amanda_

SPOV

I have never tasted champagne so sweet. Not that I make a habit of drinking the stuff, but this was obviously very good champagne. We polished off the bottle just as last call was announced, and decided that we had better head out. It had been a long and adventurous day-and night- and even though we really didn't have anything to do the next day, I was still a bit jet lagged. I wanted to head home from the club instead of hitting any after hours spots. Brinna and Kelly lived in the opposite direction from the club, so we began to say our good byes when we stood from the booth.

"Brinna, I'll have your dress cleaned and bring it over to you in a few days if that's alright," I told her.

"No problem. Whenever you get around to it. Although it looks better on you than it ever did on me. Maybe you should keep it." I got the feeling Brinna wasn't someone who was hurting for money if she was offering me yet another garment.

I started to object but Kelly said, "No, really. It does look better on you than on Brinna, plus I think Big & Blond found it rather pleasing." She winked at me, and they started to walk away. "I'll call you girls tomorrow when I wake up!" she called over her shoulder to Amelia and I.

"Hrmphh!" I smiled at Amelia. "Well buddy, looks like it's just you and me. Let's head out!"

"Uhh, actually Sook...." she started to say, and I immediately recognized it as her "I met someone and I'll be home later" speech.

"Oh, no you don't Ms. Broadway! You are NOT leaving me to walk home by myself in the wee hours of the morning, let _alone_ in a strange country!" I actually started to laugh at myself over how silly that sounded.

"Sookie! You know I'd never do that you! I will totally walk you home first." She gave me one of her mega-watt "pleasepleaseplease" smiles.

"Who did you even have a chance to hook up with?! I didn't see you talking to anyone but that Pam...." Oh. "OH," She smiled at me, and just then Pam was emerging from the hidden door. Hot on her tail was, of course, Eric the Sexy Viking. I felt my face flush, and I instantly looked down at my hands clasping my small black purse. He stopped and looked at me, the corners of his mouth gave a slight twitch, and curled up in the sexiest damn lopsided grin I have ever seen. Oh hell.

"Pam, do you think we could take a cab by our building so I can drop Sookie off before we go to the, uhm, other place?" Amelia asked.

Before Pam could reply Eric dove into the conversation. "I can make sure Ms. Stackhouse arrives safely if you would like to head out, Pam. That is, if it's okay with you," he turned to me at this point, his blue eyes daring me to say no, "Sookie." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. I blushed.

"You okay with that, Sook?" Amelia asked me. I could tell by her face that if I said no that it would be fine with her, but she desperately wanted me to say yes so she could start her 'after hours' fun with Pam.

"Yes, Amelia that's fine. You have your cell with you, right?" I asked her. I tried to hide the excitement in my voice and act tired. It wasn't hard to act tired, but the other thing... that was the challenge.

"Mmm hmm! Okay, well I will see you back at the apartment...later." And she was off, arm in arm with the petite blond with the porcelain skin. I gave a small chuckle and turned to my new escort. What was going on here!? Was I really allowing a complete stranger to take me to my apartment? Was he expecting something? More importantly, was I?!?

"I only live a couple of blocks from here. You don't need to go if you have to get somewhere..." I started. I quickly realized that I had only truly meant one part of that statement; the part about me living a few blocks from here. I felt as if I was being pulled to this man, and I was so totally in the dark about why that I was excited at the prospect.

"It is no trouble at all. Come, let us get you home," he said as he put his hand on my back again, and led me down the stairs and towards the door. My poor panties.

As I stepped out onto the sidewalk, I realized that it had gotten considerably cooler since we had arrived. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around myself as a chill swept over me. It wasn't freezing out by any means, but there really wasn't much warmth coming from my skimpy dress and I was a Louisiana girl. I was used to warm weather, dang it!

As we walked, Eric noticed I was chilled and shucked his suit jacket off and held it for me to step into. My god, it was warm from his body heat, and completely too large for me. I hugged the lapels to me, inhaling his scent. It was fabulous. I'm not a cologne fan, but whatever it was that was on this jacket was just making me bat my eyelashes like crazy.

"Thanks so much, I've only been here one day so I am not quite used to the weather yet! I didn't think I'd need a jacket tonight," I said after I had regained my sense.

"No trouble at all. It's a short walk to the building you said you are staying in but it will be much more comfortable if you are warm." He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back, and gave a slight nod of my head.

We walked on a bit and he asked me about how we came to be in Sweden, and I explained about it being a graduation gift. He said that it was very generous, especially considering the building we were in. I laughed and told him how it felt like a penthouse to me with mine and Amelia's 'separate wings'. He laughed as well and I found it to be a sound I could get used to.

Soon we were at my building, and Eric was holding the lobby door open for me. I didn't know what the protocol for this was, and I was about to open my mouth to say goodnight when he asked, "May I walk you to your door?" I didn't even hesitate before saying "Sure," as we strode into the elevator. "Five, please," I told him as the doors pulled closed.

Have you ever seen a movie where a couple of people board an elevator, and the sexual tension is so high that they drop whatever they are doing and have one of the hottest make out sessions ever? Yeah, that scene was playing out in my head for the entire ride up to my floor, starring yours truly and the hotness that was Eric; the one standing next to me. Very, very close next to me. Let me tell you, it was a damn slow elevator. I tried not to think about it but it was so hard with this gorgeous man standing a few inches to my left. I wanted nothing more than for him to take me in his arms, and kiss me passionately and urgently. "How un-ladylike of me!" I thought to myself, and had to suppress a smile

Finally, what felt like three hours later, the damn elevator came to five, and I stepped out and strode to my apartment. I pulled out my key and opened the door, then turned around to find Eric standing right behind me in much the same fashion as I had found Quinn earlier. I was staring at a wall of chest, but this time it was in a black button up and it looked even better

I raised my head up and started to say "thanks and goodnight", but before any sound made it out of my mouth the big Viking god of sexiness was planting the hottest kiss on me I've ever had. While his soft and skilled mouth was taking mine, his hands were on either side of my face, cradling it gently. I felt like I was on fire. His tongue flicked out and touched my lips, parting them and entering my mouth. I pressed back with my own, and soon I was caught up in his embrace. Just as quickly as it had begun, he pulled away and left me standing there, awestruck, mouth still open, and eyes still closed. Fool. He got that sly lopsided grin when I finally opened my eyes again and simply said, "Goodnight, Sookie," as he backed away, and boarded the waiting elevator. He never took his eyes off me, and at the last second as the doors slid closed his beautiful blue eye gave me a wink.

I was fairly sure I dropped my purse at that point. I mean really, when this kind of thing happens to you, what can you do?


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N EPOV back in this chapter. Warning, he is quite fond of the 'F' word. But really.. who isn't? ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just take them for rides in my Jeep. :p_

**SPOV**

Apparently I made it to my bedroom, pulled off my clothes, took a washcloth to my face, and climbed into bed. I say apparently because I remember none of these things, yet I woke up in my bed in my panties with the red dress laying across the chaise in the corner of my room. I yawned. I looked over at the clock on the night stand. It was 11:15am.

I moaned and groaned, made my way to my 'suites' bathroom and took a long and refreshing shower before dressing for the day.

I was combing out my wet hair as I came into the kitchen and then I froze. Hanging off the back of the bar stool at the counter was the jacket I had worn home. It was not mine.

"Fudge!" I said out loud, to no one in particular since I was alone. I slowly restarted on my path to the fridge to round up some brunch while the memories of last night floated back to my conscious.

Eric. Eric Northman. Owner of The Red Room. Hot as hell, Eric Northman.

My hands worked on my eggs and toast as my mind went over every detail of our strange encounter. It was almost as if I had been under a spell, how could I be so taken with a man after such a brief meeting? It had to be the alcohol. Had I really danced like a cat in heat for him? Wow. I don't think I could fully blame that on alcohol since I had been coordinated enough to dance and walk and talk. As I sat down to eat, I remembered our parting at my door. He kissed me. He had kissed me, then winked at me! What did that mean!? I am no expert on dating and surely a man as attractive and confident as he has more experience in this department. Did he like me or was he playing some game. Did he leave his jacket with me on purpose or just forget it? God, I had to get it back to him somehow which meant seeing him again.

"Well, that's both good and bad I guess..." I mumbled to myself as I stared out blankly at the fridge with a piece of toast in my hand.

"What's good and bad?" Amelia said as she strode in the front door, scaring me off the bar stool and causing me to knock Eric's jacket onto the floor.

"Oh shit! Amelia you scared me to death!!" I gasped at her as I scrambled to put the jacket back on the stool back.

"Is that....?" Amelia started as she walked over to inspect the article of clothing I was dusting off. A sly grin crept onto her face as she turned to me. "You dirty slut! Where is he?!" She peered down the hall towards my rooms looking for the owner of the clothing as she grinned at me like a proud parent.

"Amelia! He's not here! He let me borrow it on the walk here and forgot it when he left me at the door." I had to admit, that even I didn't believe me and I knew it to be the truth.

She stared me down for a few intense seconds and then shrugged and said "Well, that sucks, at least I got some last night." She laughed as she skipped down the hall to her room leaving me there with my mouth open.

---

A few hours later Amelia had recounted her interesting evening and morning with Pam, and I had filled her in on everything that happened after she had left Eric to walk me home. She, having much more dating experience than I had, insisted that he was into me. I protested.

"Seriously Amelia, did you SEE him? How could someone that beautiful be interested in little old me? I'm nothing special..."

"Sook, have you looked at YOURSELF in the mirror lately? You're a hot little piece, mama! If you weren't my best friend I'd totally do you. Besides, you are funny, intelligent, kind and generous.. What's not to like? He's a fool if he doesn't but I'm pretty sure he does."

She sounded so sure. She had never really steered me wrong yet, so I agreed to have her help me form a plan. We had to get the jacket back to Eric somehow, so we decided to go back to Red Room and take it with us. He had insisted we visit again, but Amelia said we shouldn't seem too eager and we should make him wait it out a few days.

"What if there is something in the jacket he needs!?" I protested.

"Did you look in the pockets?"

"No, that's just rude!" I wouldn't want someone to go through my things. I had to admit I was curious though...

Amelia got there first and dipped her hands into the pockets. I simply watched and lowered my face close and took a sniff. It still smelled of him and I was flooded with thoughts of his hand on my back and his piercing blue eyes staring into mine.

"Wow." I heard my roommate say. I opened my eyes to find her staring at me grinning like she had just caught me taking the last bagel.

"Oh hush. It smells good." I blushed and walked over to the windows to stare at our gorgeous new city and distract myself from the espionage being performed behind me.

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed. It took all I had not to turn and run towards her to see what she'd found. I didn't take the bait, I said nothing in response to her exclamation. Go me!

"Sookie, we may have to alter our plan. Looks like your man might need this back today." She said as she held up a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked as she brought it over to me at the windows. I ignored the 'your man' comment. Although, that did sound nice...

"It's an invitation to something it looks like, but it has today's date and says 9pm on it. It's in Swedish though, I can't make it out."

"Do you have Pam's number? We should call her and try to get the jacket back to him as soon as possible if he needs the contents." I said. This was the only way I could think to get it back to him soon since the club wouldn't open until later tonight.

"Yeah. I'll send her a message, see what she thinks."

With that Amelia folded the paper back up and returned it. I flopped on the couch and started flipping through the channels trying to find something I could understand. I settled on a Swedish soap opera. It was actually pretty entertaining and I started to pick up a few words from the overly made up actors. Go figure, soaps look the same in any language.

I heard random giggles coming from Amelia's room for the next hour. I didn't want to know.

--

**Eric POV**

Did I just catch myself winking at her when the doors closed? I was not that guy. More importantly, did I really just kiss her and leave her there? I was not that guy either. What is happening to me. I rolled my eyes at my reflection on the elevator doors. I took a deep breath. The elevator still smelled like her. Fuck.

I thought back on our kiss as I exited and made my way to the street. She tasted like champagne. It was heaven from her lips. I could still see her there as I pulled away from the kiss I gave her, the way her eyes were still closed. She had looked so innocent and sweet yet incredibly appealing. Thank god I had the strength to pull away before I ruined it. She looked so adorable standing there in my jacket. FUCK. My jacket. Too late now, I was almost home. Not like it was far, but there was no way I could go back there and restrain myself yet again.

I made it to my apartment and had a quick snack before hitting the sack. I laid there for quite a while thinking back over the evening. Thinking about the beautiful woman who had wandered into my club, and how taken I had been with her. I couldn't understand it but I felt drawn to her. I finally drifted off after I assured myself I would see her again soon. After all, she had my jacket.

The next day I was awoken to the sound of my cell phone alerting me to a new message. Fucking Pam.

_'Forget something?'_ was all she had sent.

_'Fuck something?'_ She didn't have to reply, I already knew the answer.

_'I did! Thanks for asking. Why didn't you? Have you finally lost your Swedish Meatballs? You pussy.'_

_'Why are you waking me? Speak or fuck off.'_ I actually smiled as I sent this. Even though Pam was right, I was being a pussy, I could not tell her that.

_'They have your jacket. You do know the party invite is in the pocket, yes?'_ Fuck. I needed that invite to get into a party tonight for a business associate. Normally I would not care and would most likely just skip the event, but I had promised to attend and meet with some potential new business contacts.

_'Pick it up for me, I am busy. Drop it at my building.'_ I wasn't ready to see Sookie again. She had some power over me to make me act like a damn fool and I needed time to regain control of myself before I saw her again. Surely this idiocy would pass...

_'Fine, but you owe me.'_ she responded back.

I had no doubt she would call it in.

----------------------------

**A/N BIG thanks to the ladies of the Skarsgard News chat for letting me pique their brains! That delectable Swedish Meatballs line would never have been if it weren't for TcheTcha, Otoyo, Northleen, CelticPride.. the list goes on and on, but they are hilarious and I love 'em! That Pam Snark was for you, ladies. ;)**

**Amanda**


	8. Chapter 8

_****__Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just take them for rides in my Jeep. :p_

Ch 8

SPOV

"Hi Pam, come on in!" I said as the blond smiled up at me. I opened the front door wide, and stepped aside as she came into our apartment.

"You look well, Sookie. Did you sleep soundly?" She asked me. There was a slight leer to her face. No doubt she had talked to Eric.

"I did, thank you. I really enjoyed the club. You guys sure know how to make a girl feel welcome."

"Well, you are welcome to return, anytime," she winked at me. I didn't quite know if she was hitting on me or what, but I felt my cheeks flush nonetheless. Thankfully, Amelia came bounding into the room at that moment, and I returned to the couch, picking up a book I'd been half-heartedly thumbing through.

Pam left shortly after that with Eric's jacket. I admit I was both relieved, and disappointed that he hadn't come to get it himself. I wasn't sure if the spell would be broken that had surrounded us last night, or if there really was something there. I had to find out though, and I had to do it soon. This was our vacation dammit! Amelia and I had agreed to let loose and have fun, and if I could have fun with Eric Northman...

"Sookie?" Amelia called as she shook my shoulder, effectively breaking me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, I was just..." I started, but she interrupted me.

"Yeah, you were just day dreaming about tall and blond! Don't deny it, I saw that look on your face! You were even licking your lips like you were staring at a big juicy steak!!" She began to giggle as she sat down on the couch with me.

"You know what Amelia? I've decided you are right. This _is_ our vacation. I _do_ need to let lose. I _do_ need to have fun." I looked over at her face at this point. Her jaw was hung open, and a grin was starting to reach her eyes. "So, screw it! You tell Pam we are having a party. Ask her to keep it quiet, and find out what night she and Eric can get away from the club, but don't tell him why."

She put her hand on my forehead, pretending to take my temperature. "Are you alright? Who are you, and where is my best friend?! Not that I mind, I'm just wondering what happened to make you so... aggressive! Sookie, I like it." She really was smiling now and even waggled her dark brows at me.

"I have no idea what's gotten into me Ame, but I like it too. Now come on, let's plan a party," I grinned at her.

I lied. I knew what had gotten into me. I knew what I wanted more of in me, too. Eric Northman.

-----

That whole week went by in a blur. Amelia and I had decided to throw a theme party, and we chose to use the party as a thank you to Brinna and Kelly for being great tour guides and helping us get situated. Truth is, they had helped us immensely, and I didn't know what we would have done without them. We had gone to lunch with them almost every day and had been introduced to several more people through them. They had showed us around and we had gotten the lay of the land near our apartment down pretty good. I was finally starting to settle into this being 'home', and I loved it.

Amelia had made our outfits. At first I was nervous and told her I didn't want anything that showed too much skin. She had to remind me that it was my idea, so I finally agreed to let her do whatever she wanted. She had squealed at that, and I knew she was having a ball so I just left her to it, and didn't even look at it until it was finished.

She and Pam had seen each other a few times and seemed to be, ahem, getting along quite well. Pam had come through big time for us as well, helping us get some of the supplies and decorations. She had promised to keep it hush hush, and I got the feeling she was enjoying sneaking around behind Eric's back. She and I had spoken more while she visited with Amelia, and I really started liking her. She was actually a transplant here as well, so her accent was very slight, but her snarky attitude just made you roll your eyes and laugh. If you had looked up 'brutally honest' in the dictionary, you'd see Pam there with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. I could see (personality wise, at least) what Amelia found so appealing about her. Not that Pam wasn't attractive - she was - that was just barking up the wrong tree for me.

Brinna and Kelly were bringing along more friends, some we had met and some we hadn't. They were so excited about the party; they wanted to make it really fun with a lot of bodies to share the excitement. That was fine with us because really, who wants a dead party?

Finally, the day arrived. I was busy all day setting up tables in our open apartment, stringing up decorations, and making appetizers. I had made sure the roll away bar Pam had procured for us was fully stocked, and that there was plenty of ice and cups. I flitted around like a damn gnat, never stopping in once place too long I was so nervous. Finally, it was time to get ready. The party would start in an hour and a half.

I sat myself on my bed for a pep talk to try and calm down before I hopped in the shower. "You can do this. It will be fun, you'll laugh and make friends. You'll have some drinks, enjoy the conversations. You will get to see Eric..." Oh yeah. Eric. Suddenly I was more nervous. Why was I so nervous? This was on my turf. The sexy Swede was coming to my house! Deep breaths... _Deeeeep breaths._

I finally calmed enough and took my shower, but I didn't stop thinking about Eric.

**---**

Twenty minutes later, Amelia filtered into my room for the 'big reveal'. She was already dressed, and I have to say, she looked fabulous. She had on a tight black mini dress that came to mid thigh on her, and it had fake money stitched all over it. There were also some poker chips placed strategically on the dress. She had on high heels that made her legs really stand out. I had no doubts Pam would be pleased tonight.

"Amelia! You look great! Casino Night is going to be a blast if your outfit is any indication," I said as she laid a garment bag down on my bed.

"Thanks, Sook! So, moment of truth. You know, you _have_ to wear this; I did not make you a backup. I hope you like it..." She unzipped the bag as I closed my eyes. She was right, I just had to accept whatever it was. Amelia knew me, she wouldn't put me in something she knew I absolutely wouldn't wear, would she?

I opened my eyes when she told me to, and I swear I just sat there unblinking for a full minute. Amelia was holding one hanger in each hand because, of course, my costume was a two-piece. Both were bright red satin, the top was a halter, and the bottom was a totally tiny mini skirt, much like Amelia's. I briefly registered her saying "You're Lady Luck tonight, Sook!" as I noticed there were four leaf clovers, horseshoes, and other accoutrement all over the red satin in green, black, and gold. I walked over and fingered the outfit. My first reaction was "there is no way in hell, this shows way too much skin!" but the reaction I settled on was that I would wear the hell out of it and look fabulous doing so. This night would be one to remember that was for sure.

"I... wow. Amelia, just.. wow," was all I managed to say as I grabbed the hangers from her and pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome! Oh, and there is more to it in the bag, so don't forget to put that stuff on too. Shoes are in the bottom! Now hurry up and get ready, everyone will be here in less than an hour," she said as she turned to go back to her side of the penthouse.

After I finished my hair and makeup, I rolled on the fishnets in the bag and stepped into the costume. Wow. I checked myself out in the mirror, and was actually surprised at how happy I was with the look. I did look good, dammit! Amelia had a gold necklace with a dainty charm that read 'Lady Luck' in fancy letters, so I secured that around my neck. There was also a bright green garter that I slipped onto my thigh over the fishnets, and a charm bracelet with tiny little dice attached went on my wrist. She had some funny money in the bag, and I tucked a few of those bills into the garter against my skin. Next came the shoes. They were a bit too tall for my tastes, and knowing me I'd fall and break an ankle in a most ungraceful way. I called out to Amelia to see if she thought it would be alright to just wear the nice black peep toe pumps I had been given from Brinna. She agreed and as I slipped them on my outfit was complete.

I finished everything off with a spritz of my favorite perfume, and whirled around the room putting things away. I always liked to have a tidy bedroom, and being in a different country just couldn't change that in me.

Twenty minutes later our first guests arrived. We welcomed the guests of honor, Brinna and Kelly, with hugs and hung their coats. As they stepped into the open living space they both started giggling and kind of jumping in place as they took everything in.

"Girls! You've turned the apartment into a real casino! Is that actually a roulette table?!" Kelly squealed as she ran around the room, taking in the evening's activities.

"Of course! We had to show you how Southern Ladies do things. We don't fool around!" I said as I went to the bar, and offered the ladies a cocktail.

While making them both a drink, Amelia answered the door for our next round of guests. Our party was starting up, and I couldn't have been having more fun just greeting everyone and mixing cocktails. I had plenty of experience behind a bar so I felt right at home there. Everyone loved our outfits, and I was sure to let them know they were compliments of Amelia. While not everyone was decked out as we were, they all looked fabulous and many did put on the money-print and gold feather boas we had draped around the rooms.

People started sitting at the tables and mingling, and started playing games. Everyone seemed to love taking turns as 'dealer' at the black jack and craps tables, and the roulette wheel. A few people were just watching as the games progressed, but most were playing. We had a good crowd after about 45 minutes, about 20 people. I was having so much fun I didn't notice when the front door opened and Pam walked in with a guest.

---------------------

**_A/N~  
_**

**_You guys know I won't leave you hanging for long. Give it a couple few days and you'll get the scoop. Teeheee! Don't stake me! Shoot me some reviews, let me know what you think!! :)  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N~ Are you all ready to kill me yet? :P **_

_*****So, updates are going to be about every 4 days right now. I have a nice backlog of chapters, but I'm in the process of moving from WA to CA and it's gonna take some time (multiple trips, Yay for me :rolleyes: ) so hang with me. I'm SO not neglecting this story! It infultrates my every thought!!***  
**_

_** Poor Eric. I feel like he is getting the shaft right now. Don't worry, someone else will get the shaft soon instead. :p**_

_**In case you haven't already figured it out, I like to throw out the Swedish in this story. I use Google Translator, I know it's not the best but it's super easy to use, so any phrases I put in here you can just hop over to translate dot google dot com and getchu some translatin'. Hope you enjoy... ;)**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just take them for rides in my Jeep. :p_**

CH 9

EPOV

Finally this week was winding down. It was by no means over since Pam had called in her favor for retrieving my jacket. I was to accompany her to a party tonight. She was being quite vague, and would tell me only that I needed to wear my black pinstripe suit. I found myself curious, since she was being very secretive about this mysterious party.

She did tell me we would not be leaving until 10 pm, so we both were at the club for the beginning of the night. I showered in the personal bath off my office, and was back in my office just about to pull my shirt on over my pants when Pam knocked and came in before I could answer.

"Well well, looks like I got here just in time," she said as she smiled at me.

"Nothing you haven't seen before Pam," I said. Before I could pull my shirt on, she ripped it out of my hands.

"What the... Pam! Am I to go shirtless to this party of yours?" I put my hand out to grab the shirt back from her as she pulled something from behind her back, and shoved it at me instead.

"This is more the attire for the evening, dear," she said with a smirk. I knew that look. It was the look of the devious Pam I knew.

I fumbled with the fabric she had thrust at me. It was a shirt, that much I could tell. It was red silk with a design imparted across it. Was that...

"Pam, what the hell? Why does this shirt have the damn King of Hearts all over it?" What. The. Fuck.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this is a costume party. Here's the rest, Your Highness," she laughed as she lunged at me, and set a damn crown on my head.

I found I was unable to move for at least a minute. What. The. Fuck... Again. I had already agreed to go to this damn party. Maybe I could find some interesting young lady to distract Pam as I slipped out once we arrived.

"Pam, you realize that this is _not_ an even trade. A costume party does not equal a jacket rescue. Absolutely not. And where is your costume?"

"Oh, it's under my coat. Trust me, it's not fit for public view." She had her cat grin on. Tonight might be interesting enough to stay and watch.

She snickered and just nodded her head, and gave me a wink as I donned the shirt. It actually fit very well. I grabbed my jacket and the sinister little brat, and drug her down and out the door of the club

---

Ten minutes later Pam and I were entering a very familiar building. Once inside the lobby I froze. "PAM!"

She almost screeched to a halt, and did a slow turn to face me. The look on her face said it all.

"Pam, tell me this party isn't at..." I started. Before I could finish she was dragging me by the arm towards the elevators, and saying in a highly amused and triumphant voice, "You never asked whose party! Trust me Eric, it will be fun. I've seen her outfit. You won't be disappointed."

I was suddenly so caught up in my impending doom, I hadn't noticed we were already in the elevator and the doors were closed. My escape was gone. Suddenly I thought of the last time I had been in this elevator, with the blond vixen whose apartment I was about to enter.

All week. All damn week I'd been trying to push her out of my thoughts. Pam had been silent about her, and now I knew why. She had been plotting. That's why she'd been in such a good mood. Pam's greatest joy in life was fucking with mine.

Every time I was in my office I had found myself staring out at the VIP booth, hoping she would return. Every time I caught myself doing it I cursed. I had uttered the word "fuck" more times this week than in the last twenty years. I could still smell her on my jacket. Yes, I had become a skeezy perv who sniffed clothing. I had repeatedly made excuses as to why I couldn't drop it by the cleaners. All lies to myself. It was still hanging in my office over the back of my chair waiting for me to take a whiff.

I could clearly see her absolutely luscious frame packed into that delectable red dress. I remembered the seductive way her hips had swung, and her skirt had swished as she danced just for me out on the floor as if there was no one else watching. God she was a temptress. I envisioned her soft lips as I had pulled away from the kiss at her front door, so pink, and soft, and full. What was I doing? She was just a woman. She couldn't possibly be as wonderful as I had built her up to be in my mind. No, no one was that... perfect. _For me_. There was that little voice in my head, always popping up like a fungus. I stomped on it, kicked it away.

Maybe I was finally ready to see Sookie again. _Sookie._ Just thinking her name told me I wasn't.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Pam led me out, and straight to the door on the fifth floor.

"I hate you Pam," I whispered. Even to my own ears, I sounded less like myself than I ever had in my life.

"I know," she replied. I swear she was giddy.

-----

**Pam POV**

Oh, this was priceless. I could barely contain my laughter as the look of terror crossed the face of the scared little puppy dog next to me.

All week I had been worried I'd given something away to make him suspicious of me, but apparently his mind had been too preoccupied to pick anything up. Hmmm, now I wonder just _what_ could have his interest so piqued. If he was anyone else I would have given up on him long ago, but he was Eric; my best friend and business partner. He had flipped me plenty of shit over the years, and I just could not resist the opportunity to flip it right back when he finally met someone he was smitten with. Smitten Kitten. I stifled another giggle as I knocked on the door.

"Låt inte ner mig, Viking," I said to him. I knew he liked her, and had been all kinds of twisted up over Sookie. Hell, I could see why. He hadn't had as much time with her as I, and I knew they were perfect for each other after 3 days. She was so sweet and seemingly innocent, but I could read people. I could tell she was a firecracker, and just what Eric needed. The doormats he occasionally took up with were _not_ firm enough with him. He needed someone with attitude and sass, and Sookie had that in spades - all while being a lady. I had truly begun to like her over the last week and he really needed to get with the program here or I'd bust his balls.

After a minute when no one answered, I took it upon myself to let us in. I dared one last glance at the man who would be the King of Hearts, and took the doorknob in my hand. Oh, be still my heart! I swear I just saw him say a prayer! Rich, too rich.

I chuckled, and led us inside.

-----

They had really gone all out. I was already planning on throwing a Casino Night at the club if this was how it could end up.

I led Eric in, and began to take off my coat when Amelia flitted over to us. Now _she_ would be getting my full attention later tonight. My god, her dress. I had never wanted to roll around on a pile of money so badly.

"Let me help you with that, Pam," she purred at me as she slid the coat off my arms, and hung it in the closet. Amelia had put my outfit together for me as well so she knew what it was but I won't lie and say eyeballs on my ass didn't feel nice.

I swear I heard Eric choke behind me. _That_ reaction was not expected, but was hilarious nonetheless. Amelia and I both laughed at him as he took in our combined forms.

"Eric, good to see you again. Would you like a drink? The bar is right over there," Amelia said, and practically pushed him towards the thing. I knew why, that's where Sookie was.

He looked dazed so I gave him a little push as well, and he started on his way. I gave Amelia a kiss, and smiled at her as I said, "I have twenty on Sookie making the first move."

"I have twenty on Eric. You haven't seen her costume yet," she winked, and we strode arm in arm to observe the bizarre mating rituals of two love struck fools.

---

EPOV

I had to calm the fuck down. So what, I was here and about to see Sookie. _So. What._ I steeled myself as Pam led us in and Amelia approached. I had barely had time to look around the room when Amelia removed Pam's coat.

If I had thought Pam's surprises for the evening were over, I was sorely mistaken. How I had not noticed the fishnet stockings she was wearing earlier, I didn't know. I followed them up to be met with the tightest, and tiniest black boy shorts I had ever seen on Pam's ass. Then, there was her bare back. When she turned around I noticed she had on a tuxedo vest that wound around her neck leaving her back bare. It was deep crimson, and had 'Red Room Casino' emblazoned across the breast. I briefly registered a bowtie around her neck and shirt cuffs around her wrists before I had to look away. It was like looking at my 16-year-old sister in a bikini with all of my male friends around. What the fuck was she supposed to be, anyway? A high roller's whore?

While I averted my eyes from the mass cleavage, I took in the room. There were probably 20-25 people here scattered amongst the massive apartment. I scanned the faces looking for Sookie, but didn't see her. They really had turned it into a miniature casino with tables and a bar. There was a woman mixing drinks behind the bar in a tight red skirt with her back to me. I briefly registered both Amelia and Pam shoving me towards the bar, and instructing me to get a drink.

I took a few steps in that direction and instantly stopped as the bartender turned around. My god, it was Sookie. She hadn't seen me yet as she was pouring a drink for a short dark haired man. _Get away from her, vermin!_ My little voice yelled inside my head.

As if she could hear my inner voice, she turned her gaze towards me. I finally located the impulses that controlled my legs, and strode over to lean against the bar in front of her.

"God kväll, Min kung," her sweet Southern voice crooned out to me as I took her all in. I noticed her necklace right away. Lady Luck. Of course she was. She was fucking gorgeous. Red really was her color. I looked at her expertly painted red lips, and wanted to reach a finger out to trace them.

"Kanske min tur håller på att förändras," I said to her. Oh shit. Did she address me in Swedish!? Had she known Swedish the entire time?! I looked at the confused look on her face. No, I don't think she had understood me.

"You look beautiful, Sookie." I quickly followed up. Her face erupted in a smile, and I was the cause. I suddenly wanted to _always_ be the cause. _So fucking beautiful._

"Thanks, Eric! I love your crown." She reached out and tapped it. My gaze looked up as her hand was about to pull away. I could not resist. I grabbed it.

"Such an interesting bracelet, Sookie," I said as I pushed the dice further up her forearm to expose her delicate wrist. I placed a kiss on her pulse point and returned the bracelet back to its original position. God, I wanted my lips on every inch of her perfect, smooth skin. I looked back up at her as I reluctantly released her hand. She was blushing that absolutely sexy shade of pink again. I knew then and there that I was doomed. She had me. She fucking had me.

"What can I offer you, Mr. Northman?" She said in a playful tone, meeting my gaze. I felt a twitch in my groin as something stirred to life. Great. Not only am I dressed like the damn King of Hearts, I am about to have a raging hard on for Lady Luck in a room full of people and feather boas. Oh, and Pam. Scantily clad Pam. _Perfect._

I give her a playful smile right back. "Manhattan, Ms. Stackhouse?" I watch as she effortlessly prepares my drink. I would gladly drink _anything_ from her. I just wanted to watch her work. She was flawless behind a bar; she definitely had experience. Maybe I could put her in the VIP bar to watch her work every night...

"One Manhattan, your grace," she winked at me as she set it on the bar in front of me. My jaw must have dropped at the wink. It was totally unexpected. Of course, Pam picked that moment to come to my side and say, "Don't forget to tip your bartender!" She had added as green plastic visor to her ensemble. Ahhh, so she was a slutty black jack dealer. I got it now.

"Pam! You look amazing! I love the bowtie," Sookie said in greeting as she mixed another drink.

"Thanks Sookie. Come around the bar, let me see the full ensemble."

My own personal Lady Luck finished up the drink she was making, and brought it around the bar, handing it to Pam. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Every one of her ample and luscious curves were hugged perfectly, her skirt was achingly short. Her garter. Her garter! I hadn't seen that behind the bar. Dear god, woman. She's trying to give me a heart attack right here and now - I know it. _Kiss, want, touch, mine._ I quickly gulped down half of the drink Sookie had made for me._ Damn, she can really make a drink! _I thought.

"Oh Eric, don't you like Sookie's outfit?" Fucking Pam said with a smirk. She knew I was in no shape to form a coherent sentence. _Or to show the growing tent in my pants._

"Oh, yes. Who made it?" I somehow managed to get out as I continued to stare at the fucking vixen in front of me in heels that made me want to stroke her legs from toe to hip.

"Oh, Amelia made all of our costumes. That's her talent," Pam said as she winked at the _very,_ very talented seamstress to her right.

Without thinking, I lunged at Amelia, and took her in my arms, dipping her back in a bear hug. "My god, woman. Thank you." I gave her a chaste kiss to her cheek and righted her, smiling back at Sookie and Pam who looked absolutely shocked. They all three burst into laughter within seconds.

Sookie put her hand to her epic chest as she giggled. I wished I was that hand.

"Come on Amelia, I feel the need to cut some cards and steal some money," Pam said as she pulled the dollar-clad woman towards the tables. "Hon är allt ditt," she whispered to me as she walked past.

I sure hoped she was.

_**---**_

_**A/N  
**_

_**Hey, how's it going? So, do you come here often? Every few days, really? So does that mean you left a review? Oooo, I like the sound of that. Tell me again.. I love it when you review me. **_

**I seriously had trouble coming up with the costumes. I knew all along I wanted Sooks as lady luck, but Pam was tricky. She wanted to go slutty fab, so I let Amelia have her way with the the SnarkQueen. I'll write more Pam, I promise. She gets to say all the catty things I want to during my days. Let me know what you guys want to see, this story is totally free flowing from my fingertips!! :)**

_**a**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just take them for rides in my Jeep. :p_**

Okay, I might update CH 11 tonight as well if you all want it. I know I kinda suck at long chapters, and I totally feel guilty about that. :/

* * *

**CH 10**

SPOV

Pam, Brinna, and Kelly had helped me all week to learn a few basic lines of Swedish. I already knew what costume he would be in, so I wanted to be able to greet him as 'king', and they all drilled it into my poor skull until it was committed to memory. I must have pronounced it right (for the first time all week!) because when he replied it was in Swedish.

I tried my hardest to remember what they had told me, but just couldn't figure out one beautiful word he had said. At that moment I didn't really care. I could listen to him read TPS reports in Swedish for the rest of my life if he looked at me like that while he did. It just melted me down to the core.

Then he kissed my wrist again.

If I had _any_ doubt that there hadn't been any real chemistry between us, it all flew out the window into the night at that moment. Something about the way he looked at me; it was almost like he was wishing on a star. That was enough to shore up my resolve. I had given myself one mission tonight: spend as much time with Eric as I could.

This whole week had been in preparation for this encounter. I'm not going to lie, I felt totally in the woods in this endeavor. Thank goodness I had Amelia and Pam to help point me in the right direction. Pam had assured me that Eric was interested, and Amelia had given me advice on how to be a "sex kitten" as she put it. Even though sex with Eric sounded good - _really _good - it wasn't necessarily priority number one. I was downright intrigued by this man, and I felt a spark with him I had never felt with anyone. Ever. From one brief encounter and one flaming hot rattle the windows kiss. I tried to explain this to both of the harlots who were now walking towards us at the bar, but they just laughed at me and gave me fake assurances of _'suuuuuuure' _and '_of course, Sookie'. _Yes, I Sookie Stackhouse was intrigued. But just between you me and the fencepost, I wasn't going to turn down what was sure to be mind-blowing sex with Eric if the opportunity presented it's self. _Back to the harlots…_

Wow. Amelia had really done Pam up! I mixed her a quick Tom Collins and took it around the bar to admire her. She had a fantastic body and I was glad Amelia hadn't put me in her costume, I could never have pulled it off like Pam.

As I was mentally trying to picture just how bad it could have been had our outfits been reversed, Pam was motioning towards me, and speaking words to Eric that my ears apparently didn't want to hear. I chanced a look at him and did a little internal happy dance as his eyes drank me in. Normally I would be feeling incredibly self conscious about his up and down of my scantily clad body, but I had managed to mix a couple of cocktails for myself before he arrived so I had that going for me. Not drunk, just relaxed. That perfectly balanced feeling of calm and excitement was washing over me.

Eric surprised the heck out of all three of us after Pam informed him that Amelia had made all of our costumes. In what can only be described as the most appreciative hug known to man, he launched from the bar towards my talented roomie before she could get away, and gave her a kiss on the cheek after enveloping her in his strong arms. I admit, I was kind of jealous but I felt the same way about her skills. I hoped I'd get more than that from Eric later thanks to her.

As they strolled away I tried not to listen to whatever snarky statement Pam made to Eric. This was our plan all along, for them to casually "disperse" and leave Eric with me. I had mentally prepared myself for this, but suddenly my shields were tumbling down and I was struggling to regain control when he looked at me with those big baby blues. _Suck it up, Stackhouse! You know what you want, so do it!_ Deep breath. _One. Two...  
_  
"Eric..." I started, concentrating hard on my memorized phrases from the impromptu tutoring earlier. "Kan vi prata, ensam?" I asked him. I was looking straight at him, and I saw the emotions as they crossed his face. It finally settled on what looked like excitement, but what had that first one been? Was it... Shock? Well, could go for that. He was so calm and cool, if I could give Eric a surprise that was just fine with me.

He nodded with a smile and scooped his drink off the bar as I took his hand - _god, his hand_ - and walked him back to my room.

**  
EPOV**

I was totally not in control of this situation. I had just agreed to go talk. To Sookie. _In private_. Was I asking for it? Wait. _Was she??_

Oh, I could only be so lucky.

Sookie took my hand, and led me down the hall away from the crowd. I was utterly shocked when she opened the door at the end and we walked into what appeared to be her bedroom. I was in the bedroom of the Goddess before me and all I could think of was… _why?_ Shouldn't I be crashing my lips to hers and making my way to the bed with her? _You're going soft, Northman._

"Come out on the balcony with me?" she said over her shoulder, her fucking sexy shoulder, as she stepped out. Of course I followed. If you had seen the way she looked at me in that instant you would have followed her too so don't give me any shit.

She had an amazing view off the balcony. We settled into two chairs there and she turned to me. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure of myself. I was downright scared. Had I done something to upset her? No, we hadn't had much interaction. What could she need to speak with me about? Maybe she wanted to covert me to her religion or something like that. _Just shut the hell up and listen to what she has to say..._

"Eric, I.." she started as she brought her gaze up from the glass in my hand to my eyes. I didn't know how else to react so I smoldered at her. Women usually loved that. I hoped it would make whatever horrible thing she was about to tell me turn into _"Eric I want you, take me right here, right now on this balcony for the whole world to see that I belong to you."_ Good god, man. Where was all of this uneasiness and lack of confidence coming from? You are Eric Fucking Northman. Suck it up. Where was Pam with an encouraging text message _now?_

She let out a small laugh at my bewildered look. I weakly smiled back. What else could I do? The ball was in her damn court this round.

"Eric, I really don't know how to do this sort of thing. Do you think.. Could you just listen for a while so I can get it out?"

"Of course, Sookie." I replied as I set down my glass and brushed the backs of my fingers along her arm. Instantly I felt a surge of heat at her touch and my raging hard on was renewed. Thankfully, my jacket kept it hidden.

She flinched and the corners of her mouth turned up as she blurted out "See! _That!_ That right there...Did you feel that too?"

I suddenly felt as if I couldn't have been more ill prepared for this conversation if it had been spoken in Arabic. Had she felt it too? Her question made me think the answer was yes. My face must have given my answer away because she started talking and I did my best to keep up with her fast paced statements.

"Ever since I came into your club I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I have _no _idea why but I just can't get you out of my head. Okay, well there are obvious reasons- hello, you're gorgeous - but I have never had that reaction before." She stood and went to the railing, looking out at the city lights. I joined her there, trying to decipher what exactly she was saying.

"Have you... just now when we touched... Did you feel it or am I completely crazy?" She finally blurted out. She stared at me with those incomparable eyes.

What the fuck _had _I felt? What did I feel right now? In about a millisecond, she would expect an answer. _Think fast, Northman. What are you going to do, just admit to this woman who you barely know that every time you touch her you feel sparks? That doesn't sound pathetic or anything. Or are you going to lie and tell her you feel nothing just to save face and ruin any chance you have with her? Choice is yours, just saying._

"I felt... something." The words come out before I had even realized they were going to.

**SPOV**

I was almost relieved when he touched me and it happened. It gave me a starting point for the conversation I didn't even know I needed to have. I had been questioning all week what the heck had happened with that first meeting between Eric and I. After a weeklong mental debate with myself I had decided to throw caution to the wind. Embrace the unknown. Cast a net. All of that jazz.

My original plan was to ask Eric if he'd like to go on a date with me. Fail. Once he touched me and then admitted he felt _something_ as well that was all out the window. I wanted him. The gymnasts that had been doing their floor routine in my belly quickly exited stage left and in their place was a fire burning out of control. I don't think I'd ever wanted something more in my life. _Stackhouse, you are still a lady! Even if you have this newfound resolve and confidence, act like the lady you are. _Dammit.

"Sookie, I have no idea..."

"Shut up," I cut him off. No more talking. That little voice that told me to be a lady was being chucked over the balcony tonight.

"What?" He said with a startled look on his face, like I had just sprouted a second head.

"Kiss me." It was across my lips before I could contemplate his reaction.

"Kära Gud hjälpe mig, jag faller." I heard and instantly his lips were on mine.

* * *

Soooooo, are you dying? Do you _neeeeeeeeeeeeed_ chapter 11? Revew and let me know.

a


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just take them for rides in my Jeep. :p_**

**_Okay, here you go you determined little vixens!! All of you who reviewed-- YOU are the ones to than for this chapter! The story got over 150 hits within an hour, and while that's not as much traffic as some, it's totally huge for me since I'm still so new. ;)_**

**_On a side note, please take a look at my profile. I've started the All Human community and forum here on , and you will find over 40 all human stories for the SVM listed there. It's my fave branch of the Sookie Tree and if you are reading this story, you obviously enjoy AH too. :)_**

**_:ramble off: Enjoy some lemon zest!_**

**_a_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Ch 11

SPOV

His arms wrapped around my body, roaming across my back as mine snaked around his neck. God, he was so warm. He tasted divine and I couldn't get enough of him. I traced his lips with my tongue, teasing and sucking them. He leaned closer, his mouth trying to capture mine again, and I teased him a few times before I allowed his lips back to meet me once more. I felt his hands move down to my waist, squeezing and kneading the bare skin of my back there. Good god, this man could kiss. I never wanted him to stop. I felt his hands trail down and squeeze my ass gently, yet passionately as his lips moved on to my neck and realized that yeah, I did want to stop kissing him. Just so I could experience everything else he had to offer.

He began chanting my name softly in between kisses. His lips brushed against my jaw, my cheek, my neck. _Sookie. Sookie. Sookie._ My name had never sounded sexier then when it was coming from him.

"Eric, bedroom," I managed to say, and before I knew it he had pulled me close and lifted me to his chest, crossing back into my room from the balcony. I managed to kick off my shoes before we got to the chaise. Eric set me down gently next to it and looked down at me, his blue eyes absolutely hot with passion for me even in the low light. There was absolutely no point in hoping my thong would make it out of here alive.

I reached up and plucked the crown from his head, tossing it across the room. I never took my eyes off of his, and we both smirked when we heard the crown knock against my desk. _I'll just clean that up later... _

I had a brief moment of panic when neither of us moved. _I have an insanely hot man who knows how to kiss, and certainly knows a lot more than that, standing in my bedroom with a fierce hardon pressed into my hip. _Normally, I would never have found myself in a situation such as this but I had come to the realization that the old me just never got to have any fun and dammit, the new me would.

I was about to pounce him when he spoke, "Sookie, I've..." he started. I cut him off by placing my fingers across his lips.

"No talking. We can talk later. Right now I just want to feel you," I said as I reached up to my neck and pulled the knot loose on my halter-top. I pulled the silky material up over my head, exposing the lacy black strapless bra underneath. I flung the top in the vicinity of the bed and reached out to pull off Eric's jacket. His eyes had been on mine the entire time, and he stood still as if he was unsure of what to do next. He didn't protest, so I took it as permission to proceed. The look of hunger and lust filled his face so completely and it made me incredibly hot to know he was showing such restraint and allowing me to set the pace. I purred at him as I pulled the jacket away, and pressed myself against his chest.

That was all it took. Eric grabbed the jacket and tossed it aside while his other arm came around my waist and pulled me even closer to him. _So much for that restraint. _He brought his head to my neck and began kissing his way down as he lowered me onto the lounge. His mouth was like a lifeline to me, I couldn't get enough. I was propped against the one arm of the lounge and Eric had lowered himself to his knees beside me on the floor. He was the perfect height to lavish my entire body with warm, wet, passionate affections and I sure wasn't going to stop him.

I ran my fingers through his gorgeous blond hair, and he groaned as I pulled it lightly. His hands were on my torso, one behind unhooking my bra and the other pulling it free from my body, and I watched as he stared intently at my bare breasts like he had never seen any before. "So perfect, so beautiful," I heard him mutter before he dove into my cleavage face first with a growl. I gasped as an excited laugh escaped me. My arms enveloped his head, holding him to my chest as his mouth found the already hard nipple of my right breast. He was like heaven on me. He suckled, and nipped, and pulled until I felt ready to burst. His hands massaged while his mouth tortured. I couldn't stand it any longer; I wanted my mouth on him.

I threaded my fingers through his hair once more and pulled, this time bringing his face away from my chest and up to my mouth. He managed to bring himself onto the chaise and sit beside my half naked and extremely aroused body, leaning over me.

As I kissed at his jaw line and his neck, my hand found the buttons of his shirt, and set to work freeing him of it. I could feel him squeezing my breasts with one hand, his other bracing himself above me on the chaise. _Why weren't we on the bed? _I briefly thought. _No matter, it makes no difference where we are as long as I get his damn shirt off._ Oh yes, Sookie Stackhouse had turned a new leaf.

I was over eagerly pulling his shirt out from the waistband of his pants as I had his earlobe in my mouth. God, I loved earlobes. They were perfect for sucking and nibbling and licking. His were delicious. I moaned lightly as I released it to trail my way to his chest as I pulled back the shirt. I felt his hand brushing down my stomach towards my ridiculously unnecessary skirt when I heard someone clear their throat.

------

EPOV

I had just completely lost any chance of coming out of this looking like a sane and rational person. I had to go and be honest. Normally, I could lie to anyone, but I found it impossible with the blond in front of me. I had just admitted to her that I felt _something _too. What it was, I had yet to discover but I knew I wanted to explore the feeling.

I wanted to say more, but before I could explain that I had no clue what it was she told me to shut up. _No one _ever tells me to shut up. I was confused, but at the same time her attitude with me was so fucking hot I couldn't be irritated with it. Then she went and said the two words that could not have been any sweeter music to my ears.

_Kiss me._

I was undone. I was lost. I knew in that moment that I could love this woman. I think I said as much before I was on her.

Her lips felt just as I remembered; only this time they kissed me back. In fact, they down right teased me and I loved every lick and nip and tug. I could feel her smile as I reclaimed her teasing dirty little mouth. I couldn't touch her enough and I felt my hands roaming her soft warm skin. God she felt like fire in my arms, like she would burst into flame at any moment and take me with her. That tiny waist, that perfect ass, those soft heaving breasts pressing up against my chest. Fuck. If all she had wanted was kissing, she was getting a whole lot more from me if I had any say. I moved to her neck and her smell drove me insane! I wanted to lick her and fuck her and rub all over her. My thoughts immediately turned to bending her over the railing and taking her. No, no. She was worth much more than a quick fuck on the balcony. That couldn't be what she would want our first coupling to be. I envisioned taking her in my bed, where no other woman had been. Fuck. I had it bad for her.

"Eric, bedroom," her sweet voice called to me, thick with want and ragged from her breathing. Fuck yes. I had carried her in and set her beside a chair in her room before I could even realize I had done it. I could hear the music and laughter from the other room and remembered that there were 25 people on the other side of that door. I wanted Sookie - _so bad_ - but I wanted to make her scream my name. I wanted to be the only one to hear her scream it as I made her come. Again, my rationalizations astounded me. I would just have to get over it and realize that obviously my subconscious was trying to tell me that I felt _things_ for Sookie and all previous scandalized behavior was unacceptable with her.

She took the crown from my head and tossed it aside as I mentally cursed myself. I decided that we could not ravage each other here. Not while there were others present. Not like this. I wanted her, _oh so bad,_ but she deserved better. We hadn't even been on a date for fucks sake! She was _much_ more special than a party fuck.

I started to tell her this, but she shooshed me. Woman fucking _shooshed me!_

"No talking. We can talk later. Right now I just want to feel you," she said. I felt my resolve slip the fuck away as she took off her top. Good god, her breasts were practically spilling from the lacy bra she had on under it. They were begging to be freed. I fought with myself as Sookie pulled off my jacket. She didn't seem drunk. She didn't seem like she wanted to stop. I couldn't help myself any longer. _I'm so weak...in the very best way._

I pulled her to me, flinging my jacket away from us. I had to see those breasts, had to taste them. I laid her down as I kissed her neck and kneeled on the floor. She looked like an angel laying there on the chaise, like she was about to be painted into a masterpiece. I felt her hands running through my hair and pulling it. God, she was so fucking hot and she just _had_ to go and pull my hair. I was done for. I unhooked her bra and pushed it aside, revealing the two most beautiful and flawless breasts I have ever seen. I couldn't help myself and dove into them face first. They were tender and firm, utterly on fire. I felt her arms around my head, cradling me to her chest and turned my mouth to take in her nipple. I could have sucked that nipple for hours, but Sookie had other ideas. She pulled my hair again, damn that woman, and brought my face to hers. I rose to sit with her, and as she kissed me she began to unbutton my shirt.

I couldn't keep my hands off her. I squeezed and caressed the smooth skin of her breast and stomach. However it was she knew what drove me wild I'll never figure out, but Sookie's mouth closed around my earlobe and I swear I grew even harder. I had to have her. My hand trailed down to free her from her skirt when she completely froze. I thought for a split second that she didn't want me to, but then I heard a familiar snicker coming from the direction of the door.

"Sookie, you make the best Tom Collins' I've ever tasted, and well, I need another," Pam said in the most innocent voice. Fucking Pam, that cock blocking bitch!

"Do you mind, Pamela?" I said to her, trying to shield a very embarrassed looking Sookie from her as best as I could.

"Come back to the party, darlings. We're all having so much fun," said as she began to turn and go back out the door. At the last moment she poked her head back in and said, "By the way Sookie, your breasts are fabulous," before another snicker escaped her and she closed the door.

I looked down at Sookie. She had her hands covering her face and she was laughing causing said fabulous breasts to bounce beautifully. _At least she wasn't mad._

_

* * *

_

_:huggles and foozles: K, because you deviants badgered me into posting this, I won't update for about a week. I have a whole house to pack in that time as hubbs and I are taking the first load down to Cali on the 1st. Wave if you are on I5 and see a truck and trailer with a bright blue rock crawler on the back!! :snort:_

_a  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N~ Hi kids! Still packing. :/ That means I am running low on buffer chapters. :/ again. :sadpanda: I know it's short and I apologize. I've had this chapter written for at least two weeks and I don't want to have to take the time to recut it! Thanks everyone for sticking with me! I know I haven't replied to every review and I'm TOTALLY sorry, just too much RL stuff going on right now. I saved them all though! I love Gmail and it's unlimited storage space! Hopefully when all is said and done and I'm a Californian again I can shoot everybody a quick note. :)_

_Thanks for the well wishes with the move! I'm so not ready, but come Tuesday, that won't matter. :D LindsayK is the insaneawesome beta of my dreams! Any mistakes left in this are mine.  
_

**_This chapter is dedicated to Joie de Vivre and her FABULOUS new pink hair! Saucy! :pusspuss:_**

_As usual, I don't own any of these characters, I just take them for rides in my Jeep. ;)_

_Amanda_

* * *

**CH 12**

**-----**

**SPOV**

_Oh my god!_ We were totally just caught by Pam. Thank goodness Eric was between me and the door or Pam would have gotten quite a show right then! I buried my hands in my face and giggled. I'm not sure if it was due to the gin and tonics I had in me, or the fact that Eric and I were about to get down to some serious business.

I heard Pam say something about needing another drink and I giggled again. _Oh yeah, I'm the bartender..._

"Do you mind, Pamela?" Eric asked her.

She said that we should come back to the party and started to go, then she popped her head back in and said something that made me turn about six shades of red.

"By the way Sookie, your breasts are fabulous." She cackled, loudly, and I finally heard the door close.

I felt Eric's gaze on my hand-covered face. I spread my fingers and peeked at him like a silly little girl as I started to laugh. His look quickly changed from startled to amused and he broke into laughter right along with me.

"Well, _that_ was interesting! I've never had a girl compliment my chest before," I mange to get after I finally stifled my laughter.

Eric let out a slight growl as he put his head to my chest and nuzzled. "I'd rather not think of Pam doing _anything_ with your chest at the moment, Sookie."

I threaded my fingers through his hair once more and gently brought him to face me. "Eric, we should get back to the party..." I start to say as he kisses me lightly on the lips after looking into my eyes. I continue, "Really, there are things I want to talk to you about but if I don't put myself together and go back out there..." his sapphire eyes lock onto mine and I feel my resolve fading. "Damnit Eric, why do you have to be so irresistible?!" I say as a defeated smile crosses my face.

Eric's trademark lopsided grin, the one that brings me to my knees, crossed his beautiful face. "It is good to know you think me irresistible Sookie, but I agree. We should return to the party. We can continue our _discussion_ later," He said the word discussion all I heard was _foreplay_.

He rose to his feet and helped me up, standing behind me to retie my halter. I turned around and buttoned his shirt up and handed him his jacket. I glanced around to find his crown and realized I hadn't put my bra back on. No matter, the halter was tight enough to keep everything in place. Before we stepped back out into the hall I checked myself in the mirror, making sure I was presentable and took a deep breath. Eric squeezed my hand and gave me a lingering kiss before pulling me out the door with a smile.

For the next two hours, I played bartender and craps dealer. Everyone seemed to be having an absolute blast and I was overjoyed that our first party here was a success! Along the way a couple of digital cameras were making the rounds, and I noticed Pam was wielding one.

"Oh Sookie, would you do me the honors of taking a picture with me? Pretty Please?" She purred as she batted her eyes at me. I had been making her drinks extra strong since returning from my bedroom.

"Of course, Pam! I'd love to take a picture with you, but the honor is all mine." I replied as I stepped over to her. Kelly had taken the camera from her to snap the two of us.

Pam wrapped her arms around my waist and nestled her head on my chest giggling, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Pam, you're crazy! You aren't even showing off your great outfit like that!"

_click_ The flash was blinding.

"True," she started as she released me and stood next to me with her arm around me facing the camera in a more traditional pose. "But I wanted to get a picture of me snuggled up to your fabulous breasts to make Eric jealous."

_click_

I'm fairly certain that picture would have me looking like a deer in the headlights at Pam's remark.

"Oh Sookie, relax. I'm just having fun with you," she paused, "But seriously, I'm going to taunt the fuck out of Eric now that I have a picture of me with you and he doesn't." She gave me a big grin as I just gaped at her. After a few seconds we both burst into laughter and Kelly handed the camera back to Pam.

I felt a big hand coming around my hip from behind. _That better be Eric._ I thought to myself, ready to judo chop the owner of the hand if it wasn't.

"Pam, would you take a picture for me as well?" I heard him say just over my right shoulder. _Eric wants a picture with me!_ He snaked his arms around my waist, and leaned his chin down on my shoulder.

I was looking at Pam and she actually looked a little surprised. Not a look I had seen often on her in the short span of our new friendship. I swear it was a look that did _not_ look natural on her.

"Of course, your majesty," she said as she curtsied and brought up the camera. "Smile and say 'heavy petting', kids!" I tried not to roll my eyes as I laughed.

_click_

"One more."

I got a brazen idea. I know, as if I hadn't had enough excitement tonight, right? I turned my head toward Eric's face and used one hand to pull him towards me for a kiss. His arms tightened around my waist and he closed his eyes so I did too. _I'm standing in my living room. In a sea of people. Kissing the most perfect specimen of a man I have ever seen. And there is about to be photographic evidence of it._

This time I didn't see the flash.

_click_

"Oh, that was priceless. That's going on the calendar this year, Eric." Pam said as she ran away with the camera towards Amelia at the other side of the room. I heard her call out "Smitten Kittens, both of them!" as she reached her target and waved the camera in Amelia's face.

I have no idea how long we stood just like that, Eric holding on to me from behind while kissing me. I swear I didn't hear anything other than my own soft moans into his mouth. Finally we broke apart, both needing to take a breath. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed his were just fluttering open as well. The sight of those eyes just made me ache for him even more, so I turned around in his arms and gave him a peck on the cheek as I whispered, "Another drink?" and stepped back towards the bar. He nodded, and a sweet, shy smile crept across his lips. I think he actually might have blushed the tiniest bit. _Holy shit! Did I just make Eric Northman blush?! _I had to inform Pam about that little tidbit.

I made Eric another drink, and noticed Amelia was about due as well. I handed him his glass as he sat back down to play some black jack with Brinna and her friend Chow.

As I walked toward Amelia and Pam, they quickly fumbled with the camera and turned it off, setting it back down on the table. Both of them looked like they had just gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"What?" I asked as I handed Amelia a fresh drink.

"Oh, nothing. I was just admiring your amateur porn stills, that's all," she said to me as she took a sip.

"Oh, you should see what I have planned for later. I'm thinking whips and chains. Maybe some latex," I teased her.

"Oh, is Eric staying the night then?" She asked me. Bitch. God help me, I love her.

"I don't know Amelia. _Someone_ interrupted our talk!" I crossed my arms and look at the blonde standing next to her.

"Oh Sookie, if that is what you call talking then you and I are going to need to chat more often," Pam teased me. That Pam. If I didn't know she was joking I might be worried about her advances.

"Seriously Pam, we were talking and then this strange thing happened. Next thing I know we were making out like high schoolers! I'm so in the dark about what is going on right now guys. I need help."

"Sookie, let me tell you something. I don't know what you feel towards Eric, but I can see he definitely feels _something_ for you. All week long he has been a bitter little bitch, and now he is here with you and acting like a kid in a candy store! I have _never_ seen him like this. I've also never known him to intentionally be in a photograph with a woman other than his mother." Pam got serious for a moment before she spoke again. She grabbed my hand in hers, and in a voice just above a whisper, she said, "Sookie, I know you are only here for a while. If that's all the time you have you need to make the most of it. Just tell him what you want. He isn't one to beat around the bush, but he also isn't one to show his feelings very often." She squeezed my hand and gently let it go.

"Sook, what Pam is trying to say is go find your big blond hunk, fuck his brains out for the next six months and have fun! But make sure you two are on the same page. If that is all you want you have to let him know." Leave it to Amelia.

I took all that in and decided that yeah, they were right. This is the talk that I will have with Eric and if he's okay with it then it's game on.

I made a show of things, and sighed rather loudly at them. I saw them look at each other, and roll their eyes. They thought they were going to have to fight me on this. "I guess you guys are right. I'm just going to have take him for a ride on the Stackhouse Line," I said in the calmest and most defeated tone I could manage without cracking up at myself.

It took them a minute before what I said clicked. I heard them both roaring with laughter, and hollering "Sex kitten!" as I walked away from them. I smiled to myself as I went to find my Viking.

* * *

You hate me, I know. It's not like it's a major cliffie and she said "I'm gonna f*ck!!!" or something like that. Simmer down. :D

**I PROMISE YOU THIS!!! Eric will get in Sookie's pants next chapter. NO LIE!**

Night, lovers. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N~ Hi! My move is halfway over; literally just (it's 1am here) rolled back into the Seattle house and got my internets back to upload this for you. Leaving again Friday morning for the last time, staying in Cali for good! Yay! It's almost over!!!**_

_**Hugs to all of you who are still reading. I want to say S. Meadows is hilarious! Big hugs to you for the shout out, girl! Mathman is SO the square root of Sexy!!! :love:**_

_**So, Eric gets in her pants, eh?? :D**_

* * *

**CH 13**

**EPOV**

I kept seeing the camera flashes and groaned, hoping to avoid them. I do not like photographs of myself. I despise them in fact. I started to make my way towards my red-clad vixen and noticed that she was in front of the camera. With Pam. They were both erupting with laughter. _This cannot be good._

For reasons I still cannot fathom, I wrapped my arms around Sookie, and asked Pam to take a photo of us. I'd already resigned myself to the fact that Sookie holds some power over me that makes me forget that I'm Eric Fucking Northman, so I just went with it. Our first photo was pretty standard; my arms wrapped around Sookie's stomach and my chin resting on her shoulder, our faces pressed cheek to cheek. The second was a bit more interesting. My little goddess turned her face to mine and claimed my lips while wrapping her arm up around my head, holding me to her. I think I was more stunned at my reaction. I actually closed my eyes. I felt like I was twelve years old playing seven minutes in heaven, and having no idea what to do or what was expected of me. That had to have been the last time I had closed my eyes during a kiss; just had to be.

Minutes went by as we were wrapped up completely in each other. I didn't even register that Pam had been bellowing out some of her usual catty remarks. Sookie pulled her lips away from mine and I already missed the feel of her. I paused myself, savoring the taste left behind on my aching mouth and opened my eyes to see her staring into them. I felt like she could read every thought running across my mind at that moment, and it scared the ever-loving shit out of me. I felt defenseless, naked and powerless. This woman could already reduce me to nothing, and I hadn't even made love to her yet. _Whoa..._

Before I was able to contemplate that thought much further, she turned in my arms and kissed me again. She mentioned getting another drink and I could only smile at her as she stepped back to the bar. I felt warmth spread across my face as I thought of what it would be like to wake up to those eyes every morning.

I took the glass from her, and sat down to play some cards. I needed to stop thinking for a few minutes, and blackjack was an easy enough distraction for me. Brinna, one of Sookie and Amelia's friends began to chat with me about nothing in particular when I suddenly realized that I liked Sookie. I mean, I _really_ liked the woman; possibly _more than_ liked her. I couldn't even put my finger on any one thing as the front-runner for said liking. Every quality the woman had shown thus far was appealing to me.

I made a decision right then and there. I was going to try and date this woman. I had never cared for 'dating' before, but I've also never experienced the want and need I feel with her either. Yes, yes I'd start seeing her. If I tire of her, no harm done since she will be gone soon anyway. If I somehow manage to stay interested? Well, I'd have a few months to make her stay. _Rise to the challenge, Northman. She's worth it and you know it._

The party continued, and every once in a while I would catch Sookie looking in my direction, giving me a smile or a wink. Twice when she walked past me she gave my shoulder a squeeze. Once when she was bending over the craps table moving chips around, I brushed up against her fantastic ass. It had been our private little game all night and I'd loved every second of it.

Later as a few of the guests were leaving I glanced at my watch. It was almost three in the morning! I had actually been enjoying myself and having fun, and never even noticed the time once. _Interesting._ I slowly made my way over to the sofa and sunk down into the soft cushions. There weren't very many people left, but I wasn't quite sure if Sookie was ready for me to leave yet. Honestly I sure as hell was not ready to be away from her. She did say she wanted to continue our conversation, so I decided to just wait it out on the soft couch for her as she finished her goodbyes to the girls she was standing at the door with. The couch... so comfortable... I decided to just lean my head back for a moment.

And then I was asleep.

**  
SPOV**

"You should wake him up the _right way_," Pam said while I closed the door behind the last guests. Only her and Eric remain with Amelia and I in our now empty casino decked apartment.

"Really? Just what would the _right way_ be, Pam?" I had a pretty good idea of what she thought already, and that wasn't happening! _At least, not while there are witnesses…_

"Oh, it involves your tongue and his..." she started to say with a dirty leer on her face.

"Pam!"

"Oh hush, I'm kidding. I know you would never do that. Besides, look at him! He's sacked the fuck out. I don't think I'll be able to get him downstairs like this. He's been up for almost 22 hours already." Oh, _sly_ one Pam.

I cannot say that Eric being "sacked the fuck out" was the ideal circumstance for his first night over in the apartment, but I knew damn well that I wanted him to stay.

"Pam, he should just stay here. I think I've got some pajama bottoms that are big enough for him to wear."

"Oh Sookie, you don't need to give him anything to sleep in; your bed will do just fine." My face was the epitome of "deer in the headlights" as she said it. I'm pretty sure I slapped her on the arm.

She didn't even reply to the physical abuse, she just cackled and kissed me on the cheek. A minute later Amelia emerged from her room with a duffel bag and a coat that she was pulling on over her dress. Those hags! They totally set me up to have Eric stay the night here while they left! _He better not be in on this elaborate 'Leave Sookie alone with Eric' plan… _

"Oh, I see how it is! I hope it rains on you two on the way to Pam's!" I blurted out as they both began to giggle. I tried to remain stoic but I just couldn't help it, it _was_ pretty funny and I started laughing right along with them.

After hugs from both, and a promise that they'd call before they came home tomorrow the two evil bitches exited, and I made my way to Sleeping Beauty on my couch.

He looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake him. I wanted to watch him sleep forever. His face was completely relaxed, and his lips were parted slightly. I could see his eyes fluttering under his lids. As I tucked a stray strand of hair away from his cheek, I let my knuckle linger on his warm skin, and he gently nuzzled his face into my hand. He was so sweet and calm; I couldn't resist giving him a kiss so I bent down over him slowly and grazed my lips to his. His eyes opened and for a second he just looked at me, then gently kissed me back.

"Hey there sleepy head," I said to him after I had pulled away.

"I'm such an ass. I completely fell asleep. I'm sorry, Sookie," he said after realizing what he was doing on the couch.

"It's okay. Pam said you had a long day. Come on, let's find you some PJ's." I noticed he had a surprised look on his face as I grabbed both of his hands and pulled him from his resting place, so I continued, "I just thought you'd stay here since you're so dead tired; or would you like me to get you a cab?" _Please say you'll stay..._

"No, I'd like to stay here, if that's ok." He practically jumped off the couch and followed me to the bedroom. Suddenly he didn't seem so tired. _Good thing for me!_

Eric sat down on my bed as I looked through my drawers for a particular pair of pajama pants I thought would fit him. I was searching for a minute until I finally pulled them out of the bottom drawer with a noise of victory, "Aha!" I turned towards him, about to hand the pants over when my eyes took in the sight in front of me, and forced a startled gasp from my throat.

Eric had taken off his shirt.

_Good lord almighty, I think I'm drooling._

I collected myself, but of course not before Eric noticed. I handed over the blue plaid pants and gathered my own pj's before heading into the bathroom to change, mumbling to myself the whole time. _Fool_. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and used the toilet. I dawdled. I drew it out as long as I could. Gimme a break! I had the hottest man I'd ever known getting naked in my bedroom – you're damn right I was nervous. Don't even try to tell me you wouldn't have acted a fool either!

I finally opened the door, and walked back into the bedroom to find Eric's clothes laying on the chaise and Eric himself nowhere to be found. I peered cautiously out on the balcony, no Eric. So I walked down the hall, and found him in the kitchen. He was leaning up against the counter, drinking a glass of water and looking just about as delicious as one can get. He was bare-chested, and had on just my pajama bottoms. They actually fit him pretty well, although they were a little short. They seemed a little snug up top and I made a mental note to check his ass out in them later.

"I was going to make up the couch but I didn't know where you kept the blankets," he said as I leaned against the island, opposite him.

"Oh, you wanted to stay on the couch?" I started. Really? Did he _really_ think I'd let him stay on the couch? I let out a little chortle then said, "Eric, you're sleeping in my pants, why wouldn't you sleep in my bed as well?"

I swear he choked on the water he was drinking and dribbled some on his chin and chest. Apparently that was not what he had expected. I cracked up laughing at him as I grabbed a towel and wiped at his incredibly appealing chest and chin. I was leaning in close to him as he set the water on the counter, and looked down at me cleaning him up. His arms came around my waist and he gently pulled me into him. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes. I'm fairly sure I let out a moan as well. He was mouth-watering, but at that moment my mouth wasn't the only thing getting wetter.

* * *

**_Yeah yeah yeah, may lightening strike me dead for pulling that stunt! This was written weeeeeeks ago, so it's not on purpose. I just couldn't resist the tease. I'm going to try to get the next chapters up at least once a week. I apologize for the delay but moving two states away kinda takes it out of you!!_**

**_A_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N~ Okay, so... You all might be aware of my move. What you might not be aware of is that it's been halted in it's tracks due to my husband getting in a head on collision and breaking his back on Thursday. Yes, it's been quite fun since we had zero furniture in our house up here in WA. We borrowed a bed and got him set up so right now I am a home care nurse (Heart's Desire, anyone? :D). So... things are a bit out of sorts right now. I'm trying my hardest to get some Swede on paper, but my mind is a bit messed the F up right now. Please don't be mad at me everyone! I'm really trying... _**

**_Thanks, as always, to LindsayK, betaextraordinaire! _**

**_amanda_**

* * *

**CH 14**

**  
EPOV**

I hoped to god I hadn't been snoring. That would have been the icing on the fucking cake. Seriously, how could I have fallen asleep on her couch? Utter idiocy.

No matter, Sookie had woken me in the absolutely perfect way: with her sweet lips on mine. I admit, I had been a bit startled but as soon as I realized what was actually going on I could not have been happier.

Okay, so I did get happier. She invited me to stay the night. After being given some truly hideous lounge pants, I made my way to the other side of the apartment and used the facilities off Amelia's room. I found she was a stickler for oral hygiene and took use of her mouthwash, and then it was off to the kitchen for a drink. When Sookie came in she looked absolutely adorable yet completely contrast to the vixen she had previously been. She was wearing light blue boy shorts and a small tight gray tank top. I wished I had a camera at that moment to capture her simple stunning beauty.

After she informed me that I would be sleeping nowhere if not her bed, I actually choked on the water I had been sipping. My sweet southern belle was getting bolder with me by the minute, and I couldn't have been more thrilled. As she took a towel to my chest to wipe away the remnants of my inability to properly swallow, I enveloped her small figure in my arms, bending my head to smell her golden hair. I was trying with all my resolve to keep from whisking her to the bedroom and taking her, but that little fucking moan did me in. It just sang to my growing erection and at that moment, I feared for the safety of those cute blue boy shorts.  
_  
Be strong, Northman! You've got to take your time with this one; she's special._ I cursed myself.

"Eric, it's late… or early I guess. We should get to bed so you can have a productive day tomorrow. I'm sure you'll have a lot to do since you and Pam took tonight off," she murmured into my chest. I could feel her sweet breath on my skin almost tickling me.

"I have nothing to do tomorrow." I lied - I had plenty I could do, but I didn't want that to influence what _she_ wanted to do. "But I would love nothing more than to curl up in bed with you and dream." I lied again. Oh sure, I wanted to get into bed with her, but there was a _helluva_ lot more I wanted than to dream.

She sighed and led us back to her bedroom, shutting off the lights as we went. Once we were tucked into the bed, Sookie curled up at my side. God, she was going to make this hard on me. _Really_ hard. Literally. I pulled her into me and she let out a breath of contentment as she began to speak, warming the skin of my chest with her words.

"I'd love to take full advantage of having you in my bed right now Eric," she started and instantly I was still, waiting to hear her next words. "But I'm honestly too tired to do all the things I want to do with you." I was in shock. I'm sure she saw it written across my face when she lifted her head to look up at me. "Do you think we could maybe go on a date or something so I don't feel like such a hussy for wanting to jump your bones so much?" She looked like the perfect picture of innocence as she said this. I was still in shock.

This beautiful, funny and interesting woman, a true Southern Belle, had just told me she wanted to "jump my bones". I couldn't help but laugh. It was just too funny hearing that come out of her sweet little mouth.

I watched her face as she took in my laughter, then joined in as well and set her head back down on my chest. I agreed with her that yes, we should go out on a real date but explained that it wasn't because she appeared to be a 'hussy'. I told her that I didn't want to feel taken advantage of and used as a cheap thrill. Both of us laughed again and had some quiet pillow talk before I felt the pull of sleep once again. I kissed the top of Sookie's head and squeezed my arm around her just a bit as she snuggled in closer to me.

Her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep when I whispered into her hair "Dream mig älskare, som jag kommer att drömma om dig." I closed my eyes and smiled, heading off to that wonderful dreamland as Sookie whispered back "I already do." It was the last thing I heard before sleep took me.

**SPOV**

Waking up next to someone after years of sleeping alone should feel unnatural and wrong, right? Every time Bill had stayed over it always felt that way. I always shot out of bed once I realized there was a body next to me; always felt startled and encroached upon.

That wasn't how I felt when I woke up and Eric was next to me. It felt right, it felt like coming home. It made me question why I hadn't come to Sweden sooner.

He was still asleep, his blond hair spilling over his beautiful face. We were facing each other on our sides and he had his hand on my waist, gently squeezing every few seconds. I could see his eyes fluttering under his lids and thought he must be dreaming or something. An image of a sleeping dog running it's little legs off briefly danced across my mind and I smiled at the thought. Very gently, I moved my hand up Eric's smooth chest, lightly caressing his golden skin. His hand tightened on my hip, and he let out a soft groan. _Must be a good dream_. When I nuzzled his neck and placed the lightest of kisses on his collarbone, he let out a low and barely audible growl. I just couldn't resist, so I continued as his hand massaged my side, eventually making its way to my ass and pulling me into his growing morning wood. I chanced another look, seeing his eyes still closed and apparently still dreaming.

_Must be a really, really good dream._

I moved my mouth to his earlobe. Surely this would wake him, right? No. It didn't. It just elicited more soft noises of appreciation and more gyrations and kneading into my flesh. In all honestly it turned me the hell on. I hoped like no ones business that it was me he was dreaming of, me that was making him hot in his sleep. _Okay, Stackhouse. You know what will wake the man. Go for it already..._

I let a noiseless scream out of my mouth as I summoned my courage and trailed my hand back down Eric's chest towards the holy Promised Land. My hand wrapped around his waist and stroked his perfect ass, then squeezed it. He let out a groan a bit louder than before and ground into my hips again. That caused me to hitch my leg over his hip and get us even closer together, grinding against his now fully erect and huge member. Somewhere along the way, between my kisses into his chest and sucking on his nipples, my own moans began to filter through into my lusty haze. Also during this frenzy I had worked myself into, Eric woke up.

"Mmm, Sookie. Not so tired anymore, I see," he groaned out as his hands began to roam more of my backside, and his hips ground in time with mine.

"Nope," I flicked his nipple with my tongue. "Completely rested." I dragged my teeth across it and nipped it lightly. Eric hissed and his hand came down my ass up the thigh that was now across his hip, squeezing and caressing with a loving urgency. I mustered up what I thought was a sultry tone and asked, "What about you? Are your batteries fully recharged?" and looked up to face him.

"Oh, quite lover. About to explode," he said as he started into my eyes. _Not just yet, but soon... _That was all it took. It was time to jump his ass.

I pushed Eric all the way onto his back as I rolled with him, straddling his hips. Leaning down close to him brushing my breasts against his bare chest I reached for the nightstand and pulled out a small metal tin. "Close your eyes," I breathed at him and he obliged just before I pulled two Altoids out of the tin and popped them into my mouth, crunching them between my teeth.

I slowly slid down his warm body, lightly kissing my way down to the waistband of the pajamas I'd loaned him. Hooking my fingers under the waistband and gently pulling, Eric lifted his hips slightly to help me pull them down and away. His eyes were still closed and I couldn't help but give a devious grin at what he was about to experience.

Now I, personally, had never done this but Amelia had informed me the mints would increase his pleasure and have him screaming my name. I still had bits of the crushed candies in my mouth as I said a silent prayer that she was right and allowed myself to look down and take all of him in. My god. He was even bigger than he felt grinding against me. _Well, in for a penny..._ I kissed around his groin as he began to moan and whimper, and raise his hips slightly with each kiss. My hand found his balls and lightly began to massage as I gave his hard on one long lick from base to tip, then gently blew cool air on the wet trail I'd left.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Sookie!" he cried out as his head came up off the bed along with his hands that were grasping at air, reaching for nothing in particular. _Wow, Amelia was right!_

After that first lick I was pretty confident that he would enjoy whatever I could muster, so I began my oral attentions and found I could take much more of him in my mouth than I had originally thought. He seemed to appreciate this also and soon his eyes were open and watching me with lust as I made love to him with my mouth. He began thrusting faster, and his hands found their way to the back of my head, signaling that he was close. I hollowed my cheeks around his throbbing cock and was rewarded just a few pumps later as he came hard into my ready throat. "Oooohhhhh shit, Sookie...." he said as he spasmed with aftershocks. _Yeah, he screamed my name. I, Sookie Stackhouse, make him scream my name._

I crawled up, and flopped down on my back next to him. He had his hands over his face now and was chuckling and smiling with delight. It was just about the cutest thing in the world to see him like that, and I couldn't wait until the next time I could make him that giddy.

After he caught his breath and his heart rate slowed a bit he turned to me and simply said, "I've never felt anything like that, it was amazing! Where did you learn that little trick, lover?"

"Amelia told me about it, but I've never done it before now," I said slightly embarrassed to admit my lack of experience.

"Well," he started as he grabbed a couple mints from the tin near his bed. "Let me return the favor, sweet Sookie." He quickly twisted up, and before I knew what was happening he was pulling off my shorts as my traitorous arms pulled my tank top over my head and flung it on the floor. Seconds later I could feel Eric's hot wet kisses on my breasts and nipples, trailing their way down my abdomen to my hips. "You're so fucking hot, Sookie," he said as he looked up at me and sunk his face down between my thighs. _Oh, yes. Please. I need it. I need you._

I never took my eyes away from his gaze as his tongue ran along my already wet slit. Those blue orbs never broke our eye contact either as his he explored my hot center with his mouth. He brought a thumb up and rubbed slow circles over my clit, and I moaned with delight, feeling his smile against me. Every movement he made caused sensations I never knew I could experience as my hips began to buck and jump under his firm, but gentle grip.

Every few flicks and licks of his tongue he blew cool air on my now achingly hot folds, sending shivers of pleasure all the way up my spine. My hands flew to my own breasts, teasing and pulling on my nipples sending me into sensory overload as his mouth claimed my swollen clit. My breathing became more ragged as I felt him hum against me, and I couldn't hold out any longer.

"Ahhhh, Eric! Oh god...." I screamed out as I tumbled over the edge of pure and utter bliss. I saw stars. I heard fireworks go off. Every silly cliché I'd ever heard about orgasms came true for me while Eric's mouth gave me a gift my body had never known before.

Minutes later I was still shuddering slightly, and Eric had pulled me into his side. I felt his knuckles gently caressing my arm and back, his mouth placing gentle kisses in my hair and the soft melody he was humming was reverberating through his chest. It was the absolute perfect moment, that wondrous afterglow. I felt sated, safe, delighted, and utterly happy as I lay in the Viking's arms after what was easily the best sexual experience I'd ever had. _If the foreplay is this good, how long am I going to have to recuperate after we actually have sex?!_

_There's only one way to find out..._

* * *

A/N~

After re-reading this chapter today (it was written about three weeks ago) I'm thinking of scrapping ch. 15 and moving this the eff along. I know you all want them to get busy so maybe that will be the new chapter 15/16. Maybe my chapters will be longer from here on out, who knows. My brain is going crazy right now so we will see. Let me know what you think, loves.

a


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N~ omigod! Two in two days! Two author alerts in one day! The sky is falling!! :p**_

_**I couldn't hold this one out much longer. Don't worry, they are progressing; I swear it! **_

_**Thanks to everyone for their well wishes. I told my husband you all were sending him good happy thoughts and he was amazed at my 'fake fic friends'. lolz. Boys. Anyhoo, enjoy. My little fingers are flying on 16 as we speak. ;)**_

_**Amanda**_

* * *

CH 15

**EPOV**

I was having the most fucking incredible dream. Sookie was naked and rubbing against my equally exposed flesh, about to mount me. I felt her hands snake back to my ass and squeeze and realized that I wasn't dreaming at all. When I felt her leg come up around my hip and heard her soft moans, I knew that this was the best fucking morning of my life.

I had no idea what I was in for when she reached her hot little hand into that tin of mints and pulled off my pants. God! Hot and cold sensations swirled around my achingly hard morning wood. She was incredible, and took more of me in her mouth than any other woman ever had. She could wake me like this anytime she wanted. Before I knew what was happening, I was about to come and I was screaming out her name - another first. She was definitely something special.

I figured it was only fair to give her what she had given me, so I grabbed some mints and made my way down her soft beautiful body. Once I had her hot little boy shorts off, she tore her own shirt over her head revealing the most perfect and voluptuous body I had ever seen. The thoughts that flashed across my mind scared even me: _want, mine, forever..._

I kissed my way down her body, and the heat coming off of it was so intense, I thought she was going to burst into flames and take me with her. Her nipples tasted like cotton candy. They were so sweet and delicious that I could sample and enjoy them all day but there was something else I was after. I finally began my descent south and for a split second I worried that she wouldn't allow me to pleasure her as she had pleasured me. I looked up at her for permission, pleading her with my eyes. When she returned my gaze, I felt absolutely locked to her. I wanted her to watch me, it just made me ever harder for her and I couldn't look away as I touched my tongue to her, over and over. If I had thought her nipples were delicious, her pussy was even sweeter. When she began bucking her hips, I knew she was close and I continued to fuel her fire, probing my tongue into her hot and tight center. When I saw her hands grasping and teasing her own breasts I just about came again myself! What a vixen she was to make me feel this way while I was pleasuring _her_. I hummed against her throbbing clit, and she screamed out my name as she came for me. Every drop of her I could get, I greedily licked and sucked away. She was like a drug and I wanted more. Fuck, I could become addicted to her much too easily.

After pulling her to me and holding her through the aftershocks, I felt her breathing calm back down and her body stop shuddering. God I wanted to make her feel like that again! I wanted her to pulse and moan and scream my name so, so bad.

"Eric, does this mean we aren't going to go on a date now?" I heard her ask as I was contemplating how I wanted to take her next. What can you say to that?

"I'll feel so cheap and used if we don't go out now, Sookie," I pouted, "How do you feel about a lunch date?" I smiled down at her, and after a moment she began to laugh.

We stayed in bed a while, just talking and laughing and kissing. It was perfect, in a way. Finally, after both of our stomachs rumbled, we staggered out of bed. We agreed that I would run to my apartment a few block away to shower and dress, then come back here to meet up with her. I didn't want to admit to myself that no matter how much I wanted to be fresh and clean for my little vixen, I didn't want to part from her, even for an hour.

Eventually, I made it out of her building after many good bye kisses and found myself practically running to my own. All my thoughts were of her, her scent, her smooth skin, her beautiful smile and the smell of her hair. She was in me now; in a way no one had ever been.

While I shampooed my hair, my thoughts drifted back to her again, and I wished she was lathered up next to me. I wanted to feel her smooth slippery skin under the hot water. I wanted to push her small delicate frame up against the wall, and rub all over her. I chuckled to myself when I realized I was fantasizing for the first time in years. My god, Sookie had awakened something in me, and I was so excited at what else would happen with her.

While I was zipping up my jeans I realized that I had forgotten boxers. After a brief pause in which I considered ripping the jeans back off to put on the shorts, I decided against it and smirked at myself. They'll just be coming of sooner or later anyway.

I finished getting ready and high tailed it out of my apartment towards Sookie's. I swear I almost ran the whole way. I just laughed at myself and kept on jogging towards my sweet little vixen.

**SPOV**

As soon as Eric left my apartment I did the only thing I could, I called Amelia. I knew that little witch was at Pam's and I knew that between the two of them, we could decide if I'd done the 'right thing' by having some fun foozle time with Eric. Of course in my heart, I knew I had. Maybe I just wanted to share my happiness with them.

The line rang a few times before a less than thrilled sounding Amelia answered with a grumble and a hiss.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine!" I responded in a sing song voice. Oh yes, I knew how to push her_ buttons_ as well!

"Hey, Sook. What time is it? What's wrong? Why are you calling me?" I could hear Pam in the background groaning. They must have continued the party after leaving the apartment.

"It's lunchtime. Nothing is wrong. I'm just calling to tell my best friend thank you for filling me in on that Altoids trick." I smirked. Let her think on that for a moment.

The line was silent for a few moments and then I heard her shriek, "Oh for fuck's sake! Finally! Tell me everything. Pam! They totally hooked up!!" I heard her yelling at her lover to come back to bed so they could both listen to me on speakerphone. After a minute of Amelia's fumbling, she finally got the right button pressed and I heard Pam on the line.

"So, was he as good as I've been told, Sookie?" was all she asked me. I giggled.

After explaining the events from last night until this morning, and after much giggling and interjections from them, they decided that our little party had been a success. They also seemed to be bickering back and forth with one another over twenty dollars. I didn't really understand that part, so I just ignored them and said I had to get ready since Eric would be back any minute. Amelia said that she would be spending the next two days with Pam as they had plans, and would be stopping by only to grab some items she needed. I couldn't decide if she was trying to get out of cleaning, or trying to give Eric and I some space to 'get busy'. I decided I didn't care and I'd make good use of our Amelia-free time, no matter what.

After the fastest shower known to man - including shaving! - I threw on some snug hip-hugging jeans and a long sleeve fitted tee with a spaghetti strap tank underneath. It wasn't too chilly out but still a little cooler than short sleeve weather. I was just sliding on some cute silvery flip-flops when Eric knocked and I leapt to the door to let him in.

If I thought he was sexy earlier, he was a damn knock out now! He was wearing a black long sleeve tee, much like my own, with some dark jeans. I stifled a giggle when I saw he was wearing flip-flops as well. He looked so casual and chic at the same time. After I closed my mouth, I let him in and was rewarded with his arms coming around me and his lips meeting mine as I flung the door shut. Did we really have to leave to get food? Didn't I have something here we could snack on? _Yes, but that wouldn't be a 'date' now would it? _

As if reading my mind, Eric pulled his lips from mine and said, "If we don't leave now, we never will. Come on, let's go get some food!" I laughed at him as I grabbed my purse and we made our way out of the building.

---

I knew I still had to have a talk with Eric. I really had intended to have this talk the night before on the balcony, but damn that man! His touch just sent me over the edge and I lost the function of my brain.

Once we were seated at a table in a neat little pub, I found that he was reaching across the table for my hands and my hands were reaching back automatically. Nice.

"Eric," I started, raising my eyes to meet his. He was smiling at me in that damn sexy way he did. I had to find the right words; had to let him know my situation, and my expectations. We needed to both be on the same page here, I hoped his page was right on top of mine, so help me!

"Eric, I really like you..." I trailed off. How was I supposed to say this?!

"Sookie, is this where you dump me before we've even really gone out?" he asked. His face was full of defeat. Oh God, I was worrying him!

"No! Oh, Eric. No, this is where I tell you that I'm only here for six months and I want to spend as much of that time with you, if that's what you want." Well, I guess _that_ was how I would say it. I looked down at our joined hands. He hadn't pulled his away so that was a good sign, right?

He didn't speak though, so I quickly blurted out, "I mean, I'd like that. You're fun and I enjoy spending time with you, but I know the situation isn't ideal since I'm going to have to eventually...". He cut me off there, and said, "Sookie, I would love nothing more than to spend whatever time I can with you. I wish it was more than 6 months, but I think I'll take what I can get."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. We smiled at each other for what seemed like forever before the waitress brought us our lunch. Reluctantly, we released each other's hands and began to inhale our food. I was pretty sure my unladylike actions had no effect on Eric, as he seemed just as hungry as I was; or maybe we were both just anxious to get back to the apartment.

After finishing our delicious lunch, Eric insisted on paying for our 'date' and I conceded. Once out the door, I reached for Eric's hand as we made our way down the sidewalk. It didn't escape me that his face took on a huge grin when I laced my fingers into his.

"So what would you like to do today, Sookie?"

There was really only one thing I wa_nted_ to do; but I had an apartment to clean.

"Well, I would love to spend the day with you, but my _darling_ roommate has decided to abandon her duties to help me clean the apartment up. So I have that to do, but I bet I could find some sort of _reward_ for you if you were to help me." I looked at him and batted my eyelashes and flashed a sweet smile. Truth of the matter was I'd _reward_ him whether he helped me or not.

Eric put his free hand to his chin and stroked that adorable cleft with his long fingers. Finally he looked over at me and said, "Perhaps I could be convinced to assist you," he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "but I require partial payment up front."

I think at that point I began pulling Eric behind me as I sprinted back to the apartment. I could hear his laughter while my body attempted, in futility, to pull along his much larger frame. I can only imagine what we must have looked like to passersby; a tiny blond girl pulling along a practical Viking who was laughing hysterically. Oh, I guess I could imagine what it looked like and I just didn't care.

I finally realized that Eric was determined to torture me and walk as slowly as possible back to the apartment. After I pouted a bit and took my place back at his side, he pulled me towards him with an arm around my shoulders and led us back to my building. We made small talk about the party and how much fun we had both had. He asked me where I learned to mix drinks and I filled him in on my summers working at Merlotte's behind the bar for my friend Sam. Once I told him that, he got that familiar smirk on his face but didn't say anything further on the subject and before long we were riding the elevator up to my floor.

We practically spilled into my apartment; a tangle of arms and legs and lips. Eric had started in on me while I was slipping the key into the lock. He had stood behind me and put his arms around my waist as his lips found my neck. It must have taken me twelve tries to open the lock and I could hear him chuckling and feel him smile as his tongue traced along my ear lobe and sucked it into his mouth. Dear god, this man was my own personal Heaven and Hell on earth.

When I finally did manage to disengage the lock and open the door, Eric and I tumbled in and somehow managed to slam the door behind us. I had turned in his arms and was facing him as he backed me into the room and straight into the blackjack table that was still set up. _Oh, really?_ It was sturdy enough; hmm, why don't we give this a try?

I threw my purse down and pushed Eric away as I peeled my shirt off, leaving me in jeans and my tight tank top. My flip-flops were quickly discarded as Eric pulled his own shirt over his head revealing that delicious chest.

"How much of a deposit do you require?" I asked him as I thumbed the button on my jeans. His eyes watched my hand bring the zipper down to reveal the pearl white thong I was wearing, the lust in his eyes was heavy and I suddenly felt like a gazelle being stalked by a lion on the plains of Africa.

"Oh," he said as he kicked off his flip-flops and stepped towards me once again, "Why don't you tell me what you had in mind."

And that was how Eric and I ended up naked on the blackjack table licking liquor off of each other.

* * *

**_Just remember that you love this story! Deep calming breaths. Oh heck, you won't have to wait long; I'm almost done with the next one. ;)_**

**_press the green button and tell me what you think!!_**

**_a_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N~ Hello darlings. :) Things with hubbs are doing pretty well; he's walking around and pushing himself to be up as much as he can. Don't worry, the Doc recommended it. We are almost settled into the new house, and internet gets hooked up this Friday!! Then I'll be able to update more and actually leave reviews for everybody else. :)**_

_**So, a note on this chapter... It's un-beta'd. My usual wonderful amazing beta LindsayK has been uberfuckbusy. If anyone wants to take a stab at beta'ing for my stuff give me a shout. I've also included a little nod to one of the best FanFic's I've ever read which happens to be one of hers. Tell me if you spot it. ;)**_

_**With that -- prepare for the hot sticky sweet delicious action. :D**_

* * *

**CH 16**

**  
EPOV**

Lunch had been great, save for that one moment when Sookie scared the ever loving shit out of me. I realized as soon as she stopped talking that I was actually terrified that she was cutting me off before we'd even had a chance to begin anything. Relationships were not usually my thing but with Sookie… Well, I was beginning to understand that nothing was typical with this girl.

I was looking forward to spending the day with Sookie; whether it was cleaning her apartment or lavishing kisses on every inch of her body made no difference to me. I could only hope she would enjoy out time together as much as I already did.

As she struggled to put key to lock at her front door, I couldn't help but smile since I contributed to her difficulties. Her skin tasted so good I just couldn't stop myself and I hoped I wouldn't have to. When we finally made it in to her apartment and I saw that blackjack table, I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted Sookie _on_ that blackjack table.

She must have had the same idea because she pushed me off of her and began to remove her clothing. Once we had established that neither of us needed our shirts, I made my way towards the incredibly sexy woman in front of me and pulled her tank top off as she slid her jeans down over her hips.

"I want something sweet and warm, do you have any suggestions Bartender?" I asked her as I licked my way from her cleavage to her neck. Her hands made their way to my shoulders as she frantically tried to kick her jeans off.

"I might have just the thing for you, Mr. Northman." She replied as she ripped her pants off and snuck away to the bar. I clumsily cleared away the remaining chips and cards and they clattered to the floor. When Sookie came bounding back to me with a bottle in her hand, I instinctively scooped her up and laid her on the table; her laughter the only sound in the apartment besides my heavy breathing.

She truly was a sight and I couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds. She had on only an iridescent white matching bra and thong set and it looked incredible against her tanned skin. She was laughing with a huge smile on her face, and she held a bottle of coconut rum while she was on display against the green felt of the table. _When you play cards Northman, this is the pot you want to win._ I grinned down at her and took the bottle from her hand.

Luckily for me the bottle had the plastic spout that made it easier to pour

I started at her neck and made a small pool where her collarbones joined, then trailed down between her breasts along her delectable cleavage and stomach, stopping at her belly button. Once my poison had been poured, I set the bottle down began taking my tongue along the path I'd laid out.

"Mmmmmmmmm." I looked up at Sookie's face after I had taken the first sample of her coconut-flavored neck. "Very sweet, Sookie."

Looking down towards her cleavage I thanked the gods that her bra was one that fastened in front. My hand worked its way down to the clasp as I placed kisses along the top of her breasts. When I finally freed her glorious chest I let out a groan against her skin that made her tiny body shudder under my touch. Her nipples were already taught and ready for my mouth when I found the first one and drew my tongue against it. My hand found the other and massaged it between my fingers as she arched up to meet me.

I switched off and showed her other breast the same attention as the first, marveling at how soft and toned her flesh was. I could explore her body forever and still be enamored and amazed with it.

When I got to the small pool at her belly button, I dipped my tongue in and then greedily sucked up the alcohol. It was sweet on my tongue and burned warm down my throat – it was just what I had asked her for. I hoped that she would always give me what I requested to such a fantastic end.

I moved to the end of the table and pulled Sookie towards me, her feet resting on the edge on either side of my hips. I moved my hands along her soft and smooth legs upwards until my fingers came to the tiny scrap of white fabric that passed as her underwear. Hooking my fingers around them, I yanked and ripped them right off then flung them away from us.

She laughed again and raised both of her feet, placing them on my shoulders. My god, the sight before me was truly a heavenly vision. Sookie was naked, her legs spread and her feet on my shoulders gently pulling me closer to her as she beckoned me with her hands.

"Sookie," I began, as I turned my head and placed kisses on her left leg. "What do you want, lover?" I had to be sure she wanted what her body appeared to be begging me for.

"I want," she said, as her right foot trailed down from my shoulder and across my chest. Finally she hooked her toes into the belt loop on my jeans and pulled slightly. "I want these off and you on this table." The look in her eye told me she meant business. It was both torture and bliss! On one hand, this gorgeous creature wanted to have her way with me; on the other, I wanted nothing more than to taste the pooling moisture I could see between her perfect legs again. Such exquisite torture.

I complied and slipped my jeans off as Sookie whirled around and hopped off of her green felt perch.

"On your back, Eric." _Yes, ma'am._

I did as the lady instructed and climbed on top of the table. I was glad it was a sturdy model, that's for sure.

I watched as the naked goddess circled the table and picked up her bra then walked towards my face. She ensnared my hands with it, binding them above my head and leaving me totally exposed. _No way_ I would ever have let a woman tie me up before, but with Sookie I was willing to try anything.

She leaned over after affixing her makeshift bondage gear to me and gave me a searing upside down kiss. Her breasts were grazing the top of my head and I groaned into her mouth in appreciation. She leaned over me further and her warm nipple caressed my lips in a teasing fashion. I darted my tongue out to lick it and as soon as I latched on I hissed as I felt cool liquid poured onto my stomach.

"Ahhhh, Sookie," I groaned out as her hot mouth began to explore the liquor-splashed skin of my torso. Her hand trailed down my side, lightly grazing and her nails raked down the soft skin. I wiggled away; I couldn't help it. I was a ticklish bastard and she was touching me just right.

"Oh really?" She leaned up and walked to my side. "Does it tickle when I touch you here, Eric?" She ran her nails down my side again. I started to bring my bound arms down to push her hand away but a look from her stopped me in my tracks. She ran her fingers along my ribs again but used more pressure and this time it didn't send chills down my spine. As she brought her mouth down towards my nipple I closed my eyes. Letting go completely and trusting her to do whatever she wanted to me was such a turn on!

She used her tongue on me in the most delicious ways until every speck of rum was gone from my flesh. When I felt her climb up on top of the table with me and swing a leg over to straddle me, I wished my hands were free.

"Eric," she said as she grazed against my painfully swollen cock. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

_What? Did she say bad news?_ I instantly stopped pushing my hips up to meet her and waited for her to finish.

Looking at her face, it was hard to read what she was thinking.

"Darling, I'm afraid that we're going to have to stop here." My mind was screaming like a toddler in need of a nap. _Stop? But why!!!!!_

She must have read the look on my face because she started to giggle as she ground down on my crotch. I could feel the wetness between her legs and wondered what game she was playing now, teasing me with her words and actions.

"That sure doesn't feel like you want to stop, Sookie."

She made a low moan as she ground into me again and then she said, "I know, I don't _want_ to stop, but we _have_ to Eric. I don't have any… protection." She blushed. Suddenly it all clicked.

I smiled at her. Even though I wanted nothing more than to bury myself deep in this amazing woman, she had enough sense about her to stop us before we did something stupid. I had to respect that. The thought of protection hadn't even entered my mind and now that it had I was kicking myself mentally for not being prepared.

However, just because we didn't have a condom, didn't mean we couldn't both get off. This morning was proof of that.

In one swift movement, I sat up and brought my bound hands around Sookie, holding her to me on top of my lap. I could feel her on every inch of my hardened length and it only made me want her more. God, her skin was like fire and ice! I couldn't keep myself from licking and nipping at her neck as I told her that just because we couldn't do _that_ didn't mean we couldn't enjoy each other's bodies. Apparently she agreed as she reached behind her and freed my hands from her knotted bra.

As soon as they were free, my hands found their way to her firm ass and kneaded the warm flesh. She kissed me with a renewed passion and brought her hand down between our naked and sticky bodies. When her hand found my cock I moaned into her mouth and squeezed her harder before one of my hands snaked down to find her dripping went folds.

As my fingers teased her, her hand encased me and stroked sensuously. We were both already so worked up with our teasing and licking that I knew it wouldn't be long before we both came. Sookie must have known this as well since I felt her increase her pace and her grip on me. Returning the favor, I used one finger, and then two to enter her hot core. I could feel her walls tighten around my digits and imagined the way she would feel around my dick. God it would be _so_ good with her when we finally made love. _Made love?_

Minutes later we were both panting in between kisses and ready to explode.

"Come for me, my sweet sticky Sookie."

My thumb jumped into overdrive as my mouth made it's way to that soft sensitive spot just below hear ear. My other hand moved to her breast and tweaked her hard nubby nipple, lightly twisting the delectable flesh.

I could feel my own release on the horizon as she bucked on my hand with her own. I came moments after she did, her orgasm fueling mine.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Eric!" she screamed out. Her thighs squeezing mine as her body tensed with release. I watched her beautiful face as she closed her eyes and lips parted in a silent cry to the heavens. I knew then that I never wanted to see that look on anyone else. I wanted to be the cause of her pleasure and her pleasure alone; wanted to be the only one to give it to her.

After a few minutes, we both untangled our limbs from one another and dismounted that fabulous table. I had turned my back to Sookie as I bent down to retrieve my jeans and heard her giggling behind me as she pulled her shirt back on.

"What?" I said to her over my shoulder.

She reached towards my backside and pulled a playing card off that had attached its self to my sweaty skin.

"Now _this_ is funny," she said as she flashed the card to me. The damn King of Hearts.

SPOV

My god. There was no end to this mans talents and sexiness! There was apparently also no end to my newfound brazenness. I was the one who had initiated the liquor licking, wasn't I? Man, Amelia was going to love hearing about this…

Once we were both dressed, we set out cleaning up the apartment. I pulled all the bottles of alcohol off the bar and put them in our kitchen. We'd have to be sure to entertain guests again to consume it all! Eric was a huge help to me in breaking down the craps and roulette tables. We stacked the props by the door, though it seemed neither of us wanted to disassemble the black jack table.

Just when we had everything but that lovely piece of furniture taken care of, my darling roommate decided to make her entrance. Figures. As soon as the work was mostly done, Amelia would return. I swear, she had a sixth sense about these things.

She almost stopped in her tracks when she saw Eric helping me tidy up. The look on her face was priceless! It was shock at first, and then it turned to utter amusement.

"Oh, if Pam had only come with me to see this! She'd die laughing!" she said as she came over and gave me a quick hug.

" Well at least _Eric_ is helping me clean up the apartment, unlike _someone _I know." I gave her a mock death glare. She almost looked sorry, but not quite.

"Sorry, Sook! I'm only here to pick up some stuff and check my email real quick. Pam and I have plans." She trailed off as she entered her bedroom. Eric and I just looked at each other and shook our heads.

Since Amelia would be gone, and I didn't want to part from Eric – like, _ever_ – I had a light bulb suddenly go off in my brain. "What do you say we do dinner here tonight, just the two of us? I'd love to cook something for you." I said as I grinned at him across the sopping wet with rum table.

"That sounds good, but why don't we go to my place. We can eat out on the terrace; I have a great view I'd like to share with you." He gave me that sexy grin that just melted me. How could I say no to that?

After we had agreed on everything and Eric was about to leave, Amelia came running out of her room laughing her head off and carrying her laptop.

"Ohmygod, Sookie. You have to see this email I just got from Tray!" she managed to squeak out between her bursts of howling. I swear, she had tears running down her face.

Tray was Amelia's 'fuck buddy' back home. They were actually really good friends who just happened to have sex on occasion. Whatever works for them, I guess. Tray was working this summer at the college's library doing some remodeling for them. He and Amelia exchanged frequent emails and he kept us in the loop on what has happening 'back home'.

"What is it now? If it's that stupid bumper sticker email forward again.." I started.

She set the laptop on the kitchen counter as Eric and I gathered around it.

"Well, I guess they were getting ready to redo the downstairs copy room, and when they moved the copy machine they found some interesting pieces of paper." _Okay…_

She pulled up the attachment for the email and there on the screen was a black and white copy of female buttocks. You could tell it was from a female because she appeared to be _in the act_ with a _partner_ if you know what I mean.

I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth. "Oh my god, Amelia! Are they…"

"Yep! Somebody was getting busy on that copier, and from the looks of him she was one satisfied girl!"

I looked at Eric, mortified that we were looking at something like this in his presence. He didn't seem to mind though since he was trying hard to refrain from laughing. I couldn't hold it in any longer and gave over to the belly laughs. Amelia and Eric soon followed and all three of us were roaring at the scanner sex we were seeing on screen.

After a moment, I caught my breath and said, "I've used that copier before. Gross!"

"I hope not in _that_ way," Eric's eyebrow went up in an inquiring way as the words came out of his delectable mouth.

"Uhh, no. Sookie Stackhouse does _not_ have sex on copy machines, Eric!" I tried to look mortified. I think I might have failed.

Eric leaned in close and said in a whisper that only I could hear "Well, I hope Sookie Stackhouse has sex on terraces, because that's what I plan on giving her tonight."

_Only with hot Swedish Erics._ I thought, giving him a quick kiss before he walked out the door.

* * *

Again, sorry it's taken so long to get this up!! I apologize! Hopefully from now on it'll be a weekly (at least!!!) thing. ;) Also, don't forget to check out my other stuff, or to check out the All Human SVM Universe. You can find the link on my profile. ;)

a


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N ~ And now for something completely different… We start out with an Amelia POV. No one EVER does Amelia POVs!! Her part is short; I had some trouble starting this chapter and she helped ease me into it. **

**This is self beta'd as I literally finished it four minutes ago and wanted you all to enjoy it as much as I did whilst writing it. A HUUUUUUUUGE thank you to the wonderful joiesayshi lol. My love, I cannot tell you how hilarious your comments to everything I bounced off you were. I appreciate it all, and I'm sorry for the frustration when I would send you snippets and get you all hot and bothered. :D ****_Wondertwins!!!_  
**

**Most of you were pissed about the whole "Eric gets into Sookie's pants" trick I pulled on you. I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that I make it up in this chapter. :D Get a wet towel ready, lovelies!! I'll see you at the end...**

* * *

Ch 17

APOV

"What the heck happened to the blackjack table Sookie?!" Seriously, Pam would kill me if it was permanently damaged.

"Oh, uhh, I think some rum got spilled on it or something. It should wipe down fine." My little minxy roommate replied. She blushed. Yeah, she knew something.

"And just how did rum get spilled on it, hmmmmmm?"

I hadn't expected Sookie to actually tell me; but she did. She told me all about their talk and their 'cleaning' of the apartment. _So. Fucking. Hot._ I knew that Eric would be good for Sookie! She was finally breaking out of her shell and I couldn't be happier… even if the card table had suffered the consequences.

I helped her break down the table as she told me about their dinner plans. She needed to get to the store and get some groceries so I called Pam to tell her I was going to help Sookie for an hour and then I'd be back. When I snuck into my bedroom, I told her that the two of them had been on each other like magnets and she snickered.

"I just knew they would be eventually… once they got out of their own way. Go ahead and help her, I'll be here waiting when you get back, darling." She was such a hot bitch. Maybe I could get a work visa and stay a bit longer just to enjoy the ride?

Sook and I went to the grocery, gathered everything on her list and came back to the apartment. We talked a bit more and I learned that she really did like Eric in more than just the physical sense. While he definitely lit a fire in her, she laughed with him. That is more than I could say for he who shall not be named.

When Sookie talked about Eric, she got this sappy little twinkle in her eyes. So cliché, I know, but so true. I had never seen her be this animated about someone before. Maybe she was really falling for him. Hell, maybe _she_ would be looking into a more permanent visa.

"What are you smirking about, Amelia?" She asked me as we put some things in the fridge.

"Oh nothing, just you. You're all smitten on him! It's written all over your face. It's just adorable and I'm happy that you're finally enjoying yourself after… everything." _Crap_. I shouldn't have said anything. I hope I didn't sour her mood with thoughts of the past.

She looked down for a moment before she answered me; "You know, I am. He's great, this place is great, we have fun together. Amelia," she put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "I'm past it all now, it's okay." She gave me one of her real smiles, not that crazy big one she plasters on when she's uncomfortable.

After that, I knew it was going to be all right… As long as Eric didn't screw up.

I left the apartment and headed out to my own sexy bitch. I started to wonder on my way out of the lobby who would have more fun tonight: us or them. I giggled at myself when I realized I was comparing my sex life to Sookie's. Seriously, who woulda thought?

EPOV

One hour. One hour to go until Sookie was at my apartment. One hour until the hottest fucking – no pun intended - night of my life begins. _God, I hope so._

I had cleaned up the apartment, which didn't take much since I was no slob. I had showered yet again. I had put candles on the terrace table and strategically arranged the outdoor cushions in a 'love nest'. I had also tucked several prophylactics beneath the cushions; there would be no stopping tonight due to _that_ little oversight.

When I had first arrived back home I had worked myself into a frenzy. After mentally talking myself down and explaining that I was Eric Fucking Northman, I got my shit under control. How did Sookie get me so worked up? She had magic powers, that was it. She had to. Her powers had to be for good though, because I could see not one speck of evil in that woman or the way she made me fell.

I needed affirmation. When you need a mental high five, who do you call? Your best friend.

I called Pam. I hoped for the high five, but knew I'd probably get the donkey punch.

"Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be fondling someone right now?" Ahh yes, Donkey Punch it was.

"Very funny. Seriously, I called you because you are my wingman here, Goose. Pep talk time."

There was a long pause before she burst into cackling laughter that would have made the Wicked Witch of the West jealous.

"Oh… my… I can't believe… Who are you and what have you done with Maverick?!" She managed to choke out between bits of hysteria. I held the phone away from my head for a few seconds to let her compose herself but realized it was a lost cause and just listened as she came down from her high.

"I'm going to hang up Pam. Then you'll miss out on prime teasing material."

That shut her up.

In the most somber tone she could muster she uttered the words "Go on," and waited for my reply.

"I'm totally off my game with this one, Pam."

"No shit, Sherlock. The Righteous Brothers aren't going to help you out here. You need to just be yourself. You've already gotten frisky on the blackjack table, which, by the way, I paid for. You will be getting billed for a new one since it is covered in rum now. She obviously likes you well enough so just roll with it, you jackass."

The rest of the conversation consisted of Pam telling me not to be a pussy and to just be my adorable self. It also had quite a bit of face planting into my palm as I realized what a complete idiot I was; not only for being at a loss when it came to Sookie, but for admitting as much to Pam and becoming subject to her relentless teasing.

Suddenly it was time, and Sookie was knocking at my door.

SPOV

I admit, I cheated and prepared some things ahead of time at my apartment. You know, everything that involved a knife. I just didn't quite trust myself not to hack a finger off when Eric was in the room.

The doorman let me in and after riding the elevator for what seemed like forever, I was standing at Eric's door.

He opened enthusiastically and it made me smile to see his reaction to me. It always feels good to know you put that grin on someone's face, you know? Yeah, it felt even better seeing it on Eric Sexy Ass Northman's.

I didn't even register what fabric he had covering his incredibly hot and perfect body. All I knew is that I'd be ripping that shit off later. I couldn't contain myself and dropped the bags I was carrying, launching my body at his. Instantly his arms swept me up and the bags were forgotten for the few minutes we attempted to devour each other. When we finally parted lips, he pulled away and looked at me saying with a smile in a whisper "Well hello to you, Ms. Stackhouse." _Hello indeed._

During my preparations of dinner, Eric repeatedly tried to sneak into the kitchen. I'm telling you, shooing him away was hard. On one hand, I wanted his arms around me as I cooked; wanted to chit chat with him as I worked on the meal. On the other, I wanted him out so I could focus and so the final product could wow him.

"Eric if you don't stop trying to peek I swear I'm going to swat you!"

"Oh, sounds like fun. Where do I sign up for the swatting, Mistress?" _Oh boy_. Make it a little harder for me to concentrate, why don't you?

He attempted to walk past me towards the living room. As he did, my hand might have flew out towards that fucktastic rear end and given him a little love tap. Okay, it might have given him a little love grope as well. He jumped a little, obviously not expecting it, and growled at me as he looked over his shoulder. I just chuckled at him and pretended I had no idea what he could be growling at and went back to my dinner prep.

Finally when I was done, I brought the food out to the table that Eric had set.

All my anxiousness at Eric's approval of my meal was washed away when he took his first bite of it and closed his eyes as he moaned a bit. He hadn't even swallowed yet when he started to speak, "Sookie, oh my god. This is delicious," he paused, and this time swallowed. "I might not let you go back to America. I think the club needs a chef on staff." He began forking the food into his mouth, closing his eyes at each bite and making those sexy noises again. He could make eating sexy. _Well, this kind of eating too, I guess, would be more accurate._

I just laughed at his comments, not taking them seriously, and dug into my plate as well. We finished the meal and as I stood to clean up the dishes Eric stopped me.

"No, lover. Let me take care of these. It's only fair since you provided that wonderful meal for us." There was that smirk again. He ushered me into the living room and set my glass of wine on the table for me, then gave me a quick kiss on the lips and said 'be right back' before he disappeared.

Here's where my brain would normally have come into play. _ See me standing in Eric's living room? See me not bolting out the door as fast as my feet could take me?_ Yes. I was making progress. I took a few deep breaths and put on my 'come fuck me, you big viking' face. Tonight would be the night. Enough teasing and foreplay, tonight I wanted to feel every sexy inch of Eric on and in me. It had been far too long and the thoughts this man inspired in me… Well let's just say I had a surprise for him that I hoped would please him as much as it did me.

I grabbed my wine glass and my oversized purse and made my way out on to the terrace. You know, the terrace that Eric had promised to ravage me on.

EPOV

Being extremely aroused and extremely nervous at the same time is an odd feeling indeed. It was also incredibly new to me. As I rinsed our dishes and put them in my dishwasher, my mind wandered to the beauty I would soon be having my way with.

Sure, I had been sporting a semi all evening. She was fucking gorgeous and every time I looked at her, images of her naked body flashed in my mind. But above all that was something more. She had a spark about her, an essence that pulled me in. No, she was not like other women. She could be – and if I was honest with myself I already knew – The One.

"Fuck it. Let go Northman. It's right, it feels good. Don't fuck it up with this one."

I shook the thoughts from my head, determined to just enjoy the here and now with Sookie. Once I had wiped my hands on the towel, I grabbed my glass and made my way out to the living room.

She wasn't there. A sudden irrational fear gripped me and I was actually scared that she had left me. That fear passed as soon as I saw the door to the terrace open and Sookie's wine glass on the table. Taking deep breaths the whole way, I went to find her.

I was completely ill prepared for the sight before me. Sure, I had seen her beautiful body clad in nothing but delicious liquor and sunlight but this… This was entirely different.

"See anything you like, Mr. Northman?" Her voice was dripping with sex, just as surely as something else of hers was.

I couldn't answer right away. She had shocked me. She had literally taken my breath away by a mere outfit change. Sookie no longer wore her simple pastel sundress. Oh no; in fact, she wore very little as she shifted on the pillows of the nest I had made for us earlier.

I was able to nod my head as I took in the sight of her. The black and purple corset she wore held her so tightly that her delicious breasts practically spilled over the cups of it. I wanted to bury my face in that ample cleavage and lick each and every square centimeter of her smooth and ready flesh. I promised my self I would before the night was through.

Licking my lips, my eyes traveled south. She had on the tiniest matching g string. I wanted to rip that small piece of fabric from her and put it under my pillow.

"Sookie, you're playing with fire. It's taking everything I have not to rip that off of you right now." I set my drink on the table and sunk to my knees, crawling over the pillows towards her with a predatory look in my eyes.

"That's the only reason I bought it, Eric. I saw it and thought of how much I'd like you to rip it off of me." She tried to put an innocent tone into her voice. It only made me want her more.

I reached her feet and noticed they were glad in some of the sexiest fucking black high heels I'd ever seen. I suddenly wanted them wrapped around me as I pounded into her. _That would just have to wait a few minutes_. I groaned as I kissed each of her feet and kissed up her exquisite calf and thigh. It took every shred of willpower in me not to devour her dripping wet core. I continued up to her breasts, my tongue dipping into her deepened cleavage. Her hands made their way into my hair, pulling it and my face deeper into that lovely crevice as she laughed. She gently rubbed and shook her chest against my face, practically smothering me in those glorious breasts. _If I die here, I'll die happy._

I let out a growl as I nibbled and nipped at her skin, making her laugh even more. That laugh was so glorious!

"Your clothes need to go," she said when I finally brought my face to hers. I sat up quickly and shucked my shirt and moved to unbutton my pants when she held up a hand to stop me. Climbing to her knees in front of me, her small and nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped, then pushed my pants down to my ankles for me to step out of them. She didn't even act surprised when she saw I had forgone underwear.

"Is this what you wanted, dear Sookie?" I took a step closer to her as she licked her lips hungrily while eyeing my rock hard cock. God, she was beyond fucking sexy. I couldn't hold out any longer. I needed her; needed to taste her. Now.

"You look good on your knees, bend over for me," I said, my mouth open, my tongue flicking over my teeth. I felt like a wolf eyeing a rabbit I was holding down beneath my paw, about to rip into it.

I saw a flash of feral lust in Sookie's beautiful blue eyes as she turned around and dropped down on her hands and knees in front of me. Her ass was phenomenal and tanned against the small black triangle of her panties. Running my hands up her thighs after sinking to my own knees behind her, I felt her shiver and heard a slight moan escape her lips as I hooked my fingers under the thin straps at her hips. Slowly, I pulled them along her delectable thighs to her knees as she lifted one and then the other so that I could remove them. Once they were set aside, my hands made their way back to the taught cheeks in front of me.

"Do you trust me, Sookie?"

She didn't even hesitate in answering as she turned her head to look at me over her shoulder. "I trust you, Eric. I trust you to bring me pleasure." With that she dropped from her hands to her elbows. My little deviant vixen. So proper yet so naughty.

Massaging her luscious ass, I brought my thumbs to her velvety folds. I heard a sound of pleasure emanate from her as I kissed her left cheek, then her right, nibbling a bit before I brought my mouth to her hot and dripping core. When I pressed my tongue against her hard nub, she took in a sharp breath and arched her back slightly as my tongue continued it's way up. Passing her wet and warm opening I pressed my tongue in slightly, teasing her, as I made my way farther still. I licked all the way up; and I do mean _all the way._

I felt her tense slightly as she felt my tongue press against her other opening but she quickly relaxed as she let her body enjoy the sensations. I knew then that it was game on.

I repeated my long licks a few more times before my hand made its way to her nub and my mouth concentrated on the two pleasure centers that were left for me. Soon Sookie was bucking as my other arm came around her middle to steady her hot body.

"Oh fuck, Eric…."

Feeling her imminent release, I pressed harder with my tongue as I held her even tighter. A few licks later Sookie was panting and catching her breath as laid her down in the nest of pillows.

She brought her hand to her forehead, pushing her glorious golden hair away from her glistening skin; a contended sigh coming from her blushing lips.

I let her rest a moment as I placed soft kisses on her trembling thigh. The taste of her was incredible and I just couldn't get enough as I let my tongue trail over every inch of her skin.

After a few more moments, she began to wind her hand through my hair, scratching my scalp with her nails. It drove me wild and I needed to feel her from the inside more than anything right now.

Sookie must have felt it too as she suddenly sat up and pulled my hands to her corset.

"Do your job, Northman. I want you. Now."

"Yes, ma'am."

Whoever was on the sidewalk below must have had the surprise of a lifetime because I had that corset ripped off of her fucking hot body and thrown over the balcony so fast I didn't even realize it.

She moaned as I devoured her nipples. While my mouth worked on those pert peaks, my hand found one of the small foil packages I had hidden earlier. I rose to my knees above her and brought up the condom where she could see it, ripping the package open.

As I rolled it on, I watched her face; her beautiful fucking face. Her mouth was slightly open and she looked hungrily at my hands preparing my hard cock for her.

"Yessss," was all she said when I had finished. She propped herself up on her elbows from her prone position as I settled between her smooth and silky legs. I admit, I had my trepidations at finally entering this fucking fantastic specimen, but when she tilted her hips up to take the tip of my cock into her? All bets were off.

"Jag har velat du gillar det här sedan jag först såg dig i min klubb." I said, then pushed my achingly swollen cock into the most pleasurable place it had ever been. I knew then that being with Sookie, being inside her, was what I wanted for the rest of my life.

We both moaned as I filled her; taking my time was difficult. She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me into her with those sexy shoes digging into my ass. I growled as she pulled me in harder and faster. If that was how she wanted it, that was how she would get it.

"Oh yes, Eric. Just… like… that…" Her words marked every powerful thrust of my hips as she ground her hips to meet mine. I dropped my head to her neck and licked her sweet sweaty skin, nipping at her collarbone. When I felt her hand wrap around the back of my neck and roughly pull my hair I lost it. I let out an animalistic moan as I thrust into her as hard as I could.

"Yes! Fuck me, Eric! Ahhh…" she screamed as she pulled my hair again.

"Oh fuck Sookie, I love fucking you."

I knew if she kept pulling my hair like that I wouldn't last much longer. I pushed up off of her, never pulling out, and pulled her to me by her hips. She was lying flat on her back and I watched as her epic breasts bounced with each push into her. I wanted to see her face one more time as she came, so I brought a thumb to her clit and began massaging it as I continued to fuck the ever-loving hell out of her. She was smiling and laughing as I plunged into her hot core over and over and I couldn't help but laugh as well. I had fucked her silly.

I sped up, giving her all I could and suddenly her laughing subsided as her eyes closed. _Oh yes, here she comes._ I could fell her muscles tightening around me and it pushed me right up to my own orgasmic ledge.

"Oh, fuck. Sookie, I'm going to come," I managed to get out, barely able to breathe as I felt the waves taking over my own body.

"Eric! Ahhhh…" I watched as her hands grasped at the pillows beneath us. She tensed and her whole body shuddered, taking me with her right over the edge. I started to come inside of her as she was screaming my name again. It was the best orgasm I had ever had and I never wanted to hear my name that way from anyone else's lips ever again.

I couldn't bring myself to pull out of her and she didn't seem to want me to either since her legs hooked around me as I lowered my body towards hers. When our lips finally met again, it was slow and reverent; communicating everything that our words could not.

Some minutes later I reluctantly left her body and threw the condom off, then snuggled up next to her on the pillows. I pulled a blanket over us and wrapped my arms around her as she pressed herself to me.

"Mmm, I'm never letting you go now Sookie." I admitted as I nuzzled her neck. I was so content that I had my eyes closed as I kissed her shoulder blade.

"That's good, because I never want to leave." My heart wasn't the only thing that fluttered; I was instantly ready to take her again and she was able to feel my readiness pressed into her behind.

She made a gasp and feigned shock when she said "Oh, Eric! So soon?"

"Only for you, Sookie."

The rest of our night was sweet and tender. Sookie called my name at her climax three more times and when I finally carried her in to the bedroom we were both exhausted. Seeing her there sleeping in my bed and knowing I would wake to her was mind blowing. This was what I wanted always. I could only hope she would be still be here in six months.

* * *

_**So? I know their 'first time fawkin' wasn't all sweet and tender like every other E/S story out there, but these two have played around a fuckton already and there was so much tension... I just couldn't help it! Was it hot? Was it worth the wait? Was it fuckawesome? Tell me. Review this. Tell me what you want. :) **_

_**Squeee... Must go change shorts now. :D**_

_**~Amanda**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N~ Hi dears. First and foremost I want to thanks LindsayK for her superfastawesome beta'ing. Thanks a million, dear! *smooches*_**

**_I've been having some problems with this story as of late, but I'll let you enjoy this chapter and then skip to the bottom A/N. IT'S AN IMPORTANT ONE, SO PLEASE READ IT!!!_**

**_On with the show..._**

* * *

CH 18

PPOV

Three weeks ago my business partner stopped being a bitter fucking bitch. I made it a point to tell Sookie every time I saw her that I love her endlessly and that I'll kill her if she leaves and turns him back into his brooding and pathetic excuse for a man. She has laughed it off every time, not realizing how fucking serious I am.

Amelia and I had been enjoying each other's company as well, although we weren't at the level that Sookie and Eric were. God those two; I swear I hear schmoopy violins every time I see them together. Gag. Me.

Even though I was incredibly annoyed on the outside at their obvious infatuation and enamoring with each other, I was secretly overjoyed that Eric had found someone to be himself with and that made him happy. Even if he was an asshole, he deserved his happy ending; and I'm not talking about the kind you get in a massage parlor, although I'm sure he was getting that from Sookie as well.

No, Eric and Sookie _were_ perfect for each other. The more time I spent with her, the more I liked her. She gave Eric attitude when he was being a prick, and wasn't afraid to stand up to him, yet she was caring and kind to him in a way most wouldn't dream of because he was such a hardass.

On the flip side, Eric placed Sookie above all others in a way he had previously only reserved for himself. He wanted her around _all_ the time, even at the club. I had no problem with this because he was always in a better mood when she was near, but it wasn't something I ever expected. Eric had a reputation to keep up. He was always seen at the club going to or from his office and he was always dark, and brooding, and alone. It was part of his mystique. Part of what kept our female clientele coming back; getting a glimpse of Eric was like seeing a fucking unicorn in some circles. So you can see how surprised I was when Eric started reserving his personal booth for Sookie twenty-four fucking seven and actually _sitting_ with her in it.

Oh, and then once when Clancy allowed some slutty bimbos to have the booth one night? Hilarity! I've never seen Eric as utterly pissed off and full of rage as he was that night; it was one of the best nights of my life. I hate that piece of shit Clancy, so when Eric tripped his ass and he skidded across the dance floor I took pictures with my camera phone. I even copied the surveillance footage to my computer and posted it on the Internet. Sadistic? You bet your ass. Clancy was a chauvinistic cocksucker.

After that night, the only time I saw Clancy was when I needed a pick me up and re-watched that shit on YouTube.

But seriously, Sookie and Eric had finally allowed themselves to be happy. Amelia had filled me in on some of Sooks' history, and about that cheating motherfucker back in the States. I told her I'd be willing to take a trip to the backwoods of the US of A and choke a bitch if she needed it, but she told me that Sookie had let it go.

"Well, the offer still stands, Ame. Even if I don't have to kick that fool's behind, maybe I'll still make a visit…"

Yeah, I did it. I told Amelia I'd like to visit her in America. She was _that_ much fun.

EPOV

Sookie and I had been inseparable for the last few weeks. Subconsciously, I think I might have been afraid that she would run away if I gave her too much space. I couldn't fault my subconscious for its thoughts of keeping Sookie around. I _did_ want her around. I knew it. I had never believed in fate, or destiny, or love at first sight. _Until I met Sookie_. All those phrases felt inadequate anyway. It would be so cliché to say that she were my other half. Well, call me cliché then because I felt like she could be. More impressive was the fact it didn't scare me as much as it should have.

We had just finished our meal at a small cafe. It was still early afternoon, so we walked around the city towards my club. Tonight would be another busy night, but I wanted nothing more than to spend it with Sookie.

"Are you free tonight, dear one?" I asked her as I reached for her hand. I wanted any man passing to know that she wasn't available. I wanted them to know she was with me. _Mine._

"I might be," she started as she gave me a sideways glance and a smirk. "But I know you need to go to the club so I understand if you are busy." So fucking cute. It appeared I was the needy one in this relationship. Something to ponder on later.

"I do have some business there, but it will only take an hour or so if you want to stop by there now. I could get it out of the way and we could have a real date tonight if you will have me." Oh yes, a real date and then afterwards…. Dessert. My mouth was already watering, and my brain was chanting a silent plea.

She gave me a smile that had more behind it than just a casual glance. It said what my brain chanted. _Yesyesyes_… I pulled her hand and brought her towards me for a quick kiss as we continued towards the club.

--

The club was empty, except for the bar backs who were stocking liquor and barware. We made our way to my office where Sookie sat on my couch, and my brain flashed to her wearing her red dress sitting there the night we met. I was instantly aware of my growing erection as I sat behind my own desk and set about my paperwork. After about fifteen minutes of reading the same invoice over and over, I realized that I would be unable to get any work done while sweet Sookie was here with me. My cock had not gone down as I – for once – hoped it would.

I must have groaned or whimpered, or hell, I might have even said it out loud because as soon as I came to this realization I heard Sookie giggle. I looked up at her over my papers to see her devouring me with her eyes. Her giggling quickly ceased after she noticed the hungry look on my face and she stood from the couch, her eyes never leaving me and fanned herself with her hand.

"Boy, it's sure warm in here, Eric." She said as she tugged at the hem of her long sleeve tee. When she started to pull it up I swear I drooled a little. I couldn't take my eyes off her hem as it slid farther up her flat stomach. She finally got it pulled up above her breasts and I saw she was wearing a small, tight black camisole. It hugged her ample chest and gave her the most spectacular cleavage. My will power was crumbling.

She giggled again as she pulled the shirt up and over her head, flinging it on the chair on the other side of my desk. Hadn't I had thoughts of taking her on this desk the night I met her? _Oh yes, very very explicit thoughts about Sookie and this desk._

I put down my paperwork and fell back in my chair as she walked towards me.

"Sookie," I managed to get out as she rounded the corner of the desk and came to lean on it right in front of me. She put her legs between mine and rubbed gently against my knees. That tease.

"I'm sorry Eric. I know you wanted to work, but you just look too tempting over here. I just wanted to come over and…" she pushed off the desk and leaned over me, putting her hands on the arms of my chair. "Come over and _touch you._" She finished. Now I had no problem with her touching me; but I didn't necessarily want the bar backs hearing me make her scream my name. That and I had paperwork to do. Yes. Yes, paperwork.

She leaned in close as she brought her face to my neck and licked. I felt my resolve crumble.

"Sookie," I tried again. She had moved on to my earlobe. Holy fuck! Her _touching_ was driving me insane within a matter of seconds. "Sookie, believe me, I would love to be _touching_ you, but I don't think I'll be able to stop once I start, love." My hands had found their own way to her hips. I tried to make them stop pulling her towards me, but they didn't listen.

"Shh, Eric. I'll take care of you baby. You do your paperwork…" She kissed me then. It was soft and sweet, and her tongue just grazed my lips. When she pulled back she gave me a wink and sank to her knees. _Dear god in heaven. She was the perfect woman. _If I had had doubts that my cock could get any harder they were quickly erased as my pants became even tighter just before her hands found the zipper.

How in the hell was I expected to do any work while Sookie was between my legs? She hadn't even done anything, yet all coherent thoughts were already replaced by lust and wanting.

When she had finally freed me from my jeans she looked up and said "Paperwork, dear." She just looked at me and waited, so I quickly grabbed for a spreadsheet on my desk and pretended to study it as she sank her mouth over my waiting cock.

I groaned when I felt her warm wetness around me. She felt so fucking good! I could have come right then and been happy. It took everything I had to keep the sheet of paper with god knows what written on it in front of my face. A couple of times my arm instinctively lowered the sheet so that I could watch as Sookie's mouth rose and sank on my hardened member. Both instances she caught me and stopped until I returned my attentions to the numbers on the page. Who was in control here? Her. Definitely her.

Her tongue was expert. It was like her mouth was meant for me! Pure heaven was enveloping me, and I wanted nothing more than pick her up and fuck her until she forgot her own name. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I threw the paper back on the desk. This time she didn't stop when my eyes went to her face and her beautiful puffy red lips wrapped around me. I could have sworn she was smiling at me with those blue eyes as she plunged and licked and sucked. Her tiny hot hands massaged my balls, and it just drove me insane.

"Sookie, I'm going to come," I said when I felt it nearing. She didn't miss a beat and started to suck harder and hum as she had me in her mouth.

"Oh fuck… Sookie…" was all I managed to get out before I felt my cock jerk and start it's release. Her eyes met mine and knew once again that I would never enjoy having anyone else. She was it. She was the only one. She was all I ever wanted.

My other half stared up at me as she licked me clean. She was so innocent and so erotic at the same time. "God, Sookie. I should bring you to work with me more often!" I said as she stood up and buttoned my pants, then sat in my lap and put her arms around my neck.

She giggled and nuzzled into my neck as my arms came around her. I couldn't get her close enough; I pulled her as tight to me as I could without crushing her delicate and delicious body.

"Eric, I hate to do this but I think I'm going to head to the apartment. I've got laundry to do, and this way you can get some work done while I clean up. We can meet later tonight for a date. How does that sound?" She was so practical, even if I didn't want her to leave.

I agreed and said I'd call her when I got to my own apartment and see how far along she was. Once that was settled, she gave me a couple of minutes worth of mind-blowing kisses and I reconsidered letting her leave. She laughed, and pushed up out of my lap and blew me a kiss as she exited the office and made her way out of the club. I dove into the work I had to do, knowing the faster I had it done the faster I could go home and prepare a date for my darling Sookie.

SPOV

Two months after our Casino Night party, Amelia and I had attended and hosted several more social gatherings in Stockholm. Eric, I'm pleased to say, had attended every one of them with me. Our time spent together was wonderful and I couldn't deny that I was easily falling hard for Eric.

Every night we spent together felt like the first time again, and it nearly always was. Eric explored my body and made me feel things I never knew I could. In turn, I was more adventurous and felt more confident and sexy in the bedroom then ever before. It should have been no surprise to him after all the hot sex we were having that I wanted to try something a little more daring, but it was.

It was a Saturday night and I told Eric that I would come by the club around midnight to see him after Amelia and I got back from a girl's dinner. While standing in front of my closet the idea struck me and I put on the same red dress I had been wearing the night I met Eric. Though this time I left a few key accessories at home.

**

Eric had taken to keeping a booth cleared for me if I wanted to use it. I had told him repeatedly that I didn't need it, but truth be told the gals and I really did enjoy being able to sit down after dancing. Tonight I was hoping to make good use of it.

I strolled in by myself and waved to the bartender as I made my way to the corner booth directly in front of Eric's 'window'. I might have let my eyes linger to where he was surely seated behind the glass for a few seconds longer than normal.

Within two minutes I had my own personal wet dream sliding into the booth next to me. God he was sexy. I still just couldn't believe that this gorgeous man wanted to spend all of his time with me. He had on a black suit and black shirt and no tie. The first few buttons were undone on the shirt, showing off his completely gratuitous neck and collarbones. It just so happened to be one of the spots that drove him wild when I licked him there.

"Good evening my delicious little tart," he said as he gently kissed my cheek licked my earlobe. Tart. _If he only knew what he was in store for…_

After our customary greeting of goofy smiles and passionate kisses, I told Eric I needed to powder my nose and got up to head to the bathrooms. When I slid past him and tried to stand, he grabbed my arm and stood with me.

He leaned down and said in my ear "Sookie, you're wearing the dress you had on the night we met. Will I be taking it off of you this time?" I shivered at his words, and a smile crept across my face when I answered him.

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess you'll have to find out, Northman."

Once in the bathroom, I touched up my make-up, and took a few deep breaths to prepare myself for the adventure I was about to initiate. My mind flashed to that first night in the club when I had danced knowing that he was watching me. I remembered thinking about all of the people around me on the dance floor and how they had no idea that I was dancing for Eric behind the glass. It was an incredible turn on to be doing something that no one was aware I was doing, save for one person. I took one last deep breath as I smiled at my devious reflection and made my way back out to the floor.

The bar was packed as I walked back towards Eric, and his warm, bright smile. His eyes found me as soon as I stepped back out into the bar and followed my path as I weaved through the sea of bodies dancing and grinding against each other. I put a little sway in my hips, and twirled to the beat as I slowly came closer to him. My gaze was on his and I could see the desire growing in his eyes. As I came closer to the booth, I brought my hands to my hips and drew them up my body, touching myself as he did when we were alone. I grazed my breasts and savored the soft satin of the dress on my fingertips.

When I opened my eyes again, Eric was practically drooling. _Perfect._

I stepped one leg over Eric's, making like I was about to go past him to sit in the booth. Instead of continuing to my original seat, I brought both knees up on the seat of the booth and straddled Eric's lap as I lowered myself down on him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

The look on his face was half desire, and half bewilderment. Eric knew that while I was becoming quite adventurous in private, I was still relatively tame in public, especially in his club.

"Sookie, I.." he started, but I put a finger to his mouth to silence him.

"Shh, I wouldn't want anyone to hear how I'm about to fuck you senseless in this booth, Eric."

Surprise crossed his face and then a huge smirk as he brought his hands up the skin of both my thighs. He stopped just under my dress as I bent to his ear and breathed out at him, "Keep going, you might find something you like," then I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled his head back to look me in the eyes.

I felt his hands continue up my thighs under the red satin until his fingers flushed at my hips. Eric made a low growl as he found that I had gone without panties. I licked my lips and brought my hand down his jaw line and neck, and traced a line down his collarbone. When I flicked the next button open on his shirt and placed an open mouth kiss on the newly exposed skin, I felt his thumbs brush against my smooth and slippery slit under the dress.

"Fuck, Sookie. So wet, let me take you in my office so I can taste you, love."

"No need for your office," I purred as I lowered my hand, and dipped it into my gloriously slick well. I moaned a bit as I withdrew my finger and brought it to his lips. His eager tongue darted out and pulled my digit into his mouth as he sucked every bit of wetness from my hand. When he finally released it, I snaked my hand to his zipper between us and unfastened his pants.

"Lover, please don't tease me."

"Who said anything about teasing you?" I replied as my hand freed his incredibly satisfying appendage and stroked it.

Suddenly he was kissing my lips passionately and deeply, his tongue and mine melding into each other. It briefly crossed my mind that I hadn't worried once about all of the people around us and I smiled at the thought. Eric was hidden under my dress and the table shielded us pretty well. Good enough for me. To someone watching it just looked like we were two drunk and horny people making out, but we were about to be two people having some very public, and incredibly fucking hot sex.

Eric's hands made their way around to my ass under my dress and pulled my center towards him as he slid down farther in the booth. I could feel his cock up against my folds and gently rolled my hips to rub against him and coat him with my juices. We had both been tested last month and decided to stop using condoms soon since I was already on the pill. Tonight would be the first night with nothing between us.

Eric groaned in my mouth as he felt the heat between our naked flesh.

"Do you want it?" I said as I looked into his eyes, and ground myself into him.

"So fucking bad, Sookie." Eric's hands kneaded my ass, and pulled me into him harder.

"Are you sure? I mean, there are an awwwwful lot of people around, someone might see."

I was baiting him, and I knew it. I wanted him go all caveman and take me. I needed him to own me and show anyone watching that I was his. I had no idea why that was, but I knew it to be true.

He growled again as he gently lifted my hips and placed my entrance on his throbbing cock that was standing at attention.

"Gud, jag älskar dig Sookie," he said just before he pulled me down onto him, and filled me completely.

Even though I had been taking Swedish classes and knew that Eric had just said he loved me, I didn't need to hear it to know. It was all over his face and in his eyes in that moment and every moment after that. I threw my head back as he entered me, and gripped his shoulders, holding on for all I was worth as his strong hands and arms lifted me over and over again. I squeezed those special muscles, and pulled him into me farther as his noises of pleasure mixed with mine. The music was so loud around us but I tuned it out and focused instead on Eric's soft moans and heavy breathing.

Every time Eric brought me down into his lap I rolled my hips into him. The friction between us was amazing and being in the club only added to our passion. Feeling him with nothing between us for the first time was overwhelming me with sensations, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer when I felt his lips on my neck.

"Eric," I practically moaned into his ear. "I'm so close."

He grunted and started raising his hips and thrusting into me with more force as his hands pulled my hips down. I gasped at the change in angle; he was now hitting me in just the right spot and it instantly triggered my release.

"Oh god, Eric!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, Sookie yes." He began to chant, and I knew he wasn't far behind me.

"Eric, I love you too."

His eyes met mine as the words left my lips, and that was all it took. One look into his eyes, and I was gone. I felt the tension that had been building in my body release and intense waves of pleasure ripped throughout me. A few powerful thrusts later I felt the most exhilarating thing of the evening as Eric came inside of me.

We stayed there, with Eric still inside of me for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes. Without words we conveyed everything we were both feeling, every emotion written clearly across our faces. We were in love; we were making love. I knew then that there was no way I could leave him. I was done, I was his and he was mine and that's the way it would always be.

* * *

**_A/N~_**

**_Okay, here's the deal. This is the last update I'm going to be doing to this story for a while. I'm sure most of you have checked out my other stories if you like this one, and I so appreciate it, so when I say I need to concentrate on those others for a while I hope you will understand. I LOVE LOVE LOVE Swede, but I feel that I've lost the voice of the story for now. Hopefully taking a step back and concentrating on the other stories that are dying to get out of my brain for a while will cleanse me and allow me to come back to this and make is awesometastic again. I hope you all understand! I don't want to force it and put out mediocre crap! Also, this story SO needs some angst.. but I hate angst, so I can't decide what I want to do and I don't want to rush into anything dumb. Could I sound more like a teenage girl? :P_**

**_Anyway, thank you guys for being so supportive and leaving me great reviews here! I love it! Hopefully in a few months I'll get back into this. Watch your alerts. Also if you haven't done so, please check out my newest story Saved By The Bus. I have such great things planned for that one, as well as a new Fic I'm outlining right now that casts Eric as a firefighter. Seriously, how has no one put two of the hottest things ever -- Eric & fire fighters -- together before?!?! I have no idea.. but check out my profile for a link to a preview picture. *hubba hubba* :D_**

**_Love to you all!!_**

**_Amanda ;)_**


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N~ I'm sorry to fake ya'all out, but this is important._

_**SUPPORT STACIE! Vampire author auction** is going now. Bidding starts **TOMORROW**. I – or rather, my writing skills – are up for auction in a joint effort with my All Human forum co-hort KyssEricsson. Basically, you bid on us and win and we write you the fic of your choice. :)_

_Why is this important, you ask? For those of you that don't know, Stacie is a fellow Fanfic writer/reader who has been battling cancer without the aid of insurance. This auction is but just one way we can help her with her ever-growing medical bills._

_www DOT supportstacie DOT com is a great place to start. Check out the forums to go to the bidding. YOU MUST REGISTER THERE TO BID!  
_

**http:// www . supportstacie. com/phpBB3/ ?f=16& t=220 (REMOVE SPACES)**

_NOW, here's the really important part!!!_

_**If the winning bid for Kyss and I meets or exceeds $50, I will write a new chapter or two for this darling story all of you so love, Sookie Sees a Swede.** This benefits you, your fellow FF readers, and most of all Stacie. I hope you all will take a look at the great cause we are doing this for!_

_Also, just because you've all been so great… here's a little tiny Swede snippet. :D It's Eric's POV of the last chapter, you know, the I LOVE YOU chapter. ;)  
_

_**Send your thanks to the fabulous LindsayK for pulling out her Beta had and doing this in a record 15 minutes. Oh yeah. *domohugs***_

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**EPOV **

When I saw her enter the club that night I knew something was different.

She was stunning in red satin, and I knew right away that it was the same dress she had worn that first night here in my club. That dress that I hadn't been able to peel off her delicious body. It wasn't so much the dress that had me wondering what she was up to, but the devious glint in her eyes and the way she licked her lips while she stared at me through the mirror. _Oh, my little minx… What are you up to?_

I quickly logged off of my computer and made my way to her side, greeting her with a chaste kiss on the cheek and a delicious flick of my tongue on her cute little earlobe. One little taste of Sookie was never enough in my opinion, so I took her gorgeous face in my hands and pressed my eager lips to her soft and full ones. The whole time we were kissing all I could think of was how soon I could whisk her away to my apartment and worship her body in the fashion it deserved.

All too quickly she stood and excused herself to the restroom. She had a knowing look about her when I placed my hand on her arm and asked if I'd be taking that red dress off of her this time.

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess you'll have to find out, Northman."

I watched as she sashayed her perfect ass across the room. How on earth had I gotten so lucky as to have a woman like this? It had to be fate that had brought her to me. _Had to._ How else could you explain the Southern Belle coming halfway across the world only to land in my bar and turn me completely inside out? There was no question she had made me feel things I hadn't felt in… well… ever.

Yes, I, Eric Northman, was in love.

Now if only I could get her to stay.

I was brought out of my daydreams by the sight of an angel in red making her way across the dance floor. She met my gaze as she shimmied and twirled and swung her hips seductively. I almost stood to steal her away back to my office, but I sensed she had something in mind for me and stayed put.

When she ran her fingers over her womanly curves, my cock instantly reacted. I was as hard as a diamond in an ice storm and it was all for her. _All for my Sookie._

Finally, after what felt like years of my hands not being on her, she made it to our booth. Her smooth and toned legs straddled me as her warm arms came around my neck. This was not the _Lady on the streets, Freak in the sheets_ Sookie I knew. Oh no, this was something different, and I liked it. I didn't know where it was coming from, but I intended to find out.

"Sookie, I…" I tried to ask her what she wanted of me, but was silenced with a petite finger pressed against my lips.

"Shh, I wouldn't want anyone to hear how I'm about to fuck you senseless in this booth, Eric."

_Oh, mercy._ My Sookie had plans, did she? Well, I would just have to go along with her then.

I smirked at her as my hands made their way up her smooth thighs and under the hem of her dress. When she whispered in my ear to keep going I had to stifle the shiver that made its way down my neck and spine. It was no use though, as my body shuddered when she pulled my hair, forcing my head back to look upon her gorgeous face.

I did as I was told, like a good boy, and let my fingers do the walking up to her silky hips. _What? No little strips of fabric?_ She really _did_ have a plan. I growled when I realized that Sookie wasn't wearing any panties.

Suddenly I felt her hot mouth on my jaw and neck. She flicked open a button and swirled her tongue on the skin of my chest and I couldn't contain myself any longer. I moved my thumbs down from their previous perch on her pelvis and brushed them against her smooth and extremely wet lower lips.

All I wanted to do at that point was taste her. To know she was sitting mere inches away from my raging hard on with a dripping wet pussy was almost too much for me.

"Fuck, Sookie. So wet, let me take you in my office so I can taste you, love."

"No need for your office." As I began to wonder what her words meant, she showed me. Now, I had thought that I had seen the hottest things there were to see in life thanks to this woman on my lap, but she continued on her course of constantly surprising me with her next act. Her hand made it's way down and under her dress, pushing my thumbs out of the way to gain access to her own sex. She moaned and I felt my cock give a little nudge as if begging to be freed. When she brought her finger up between us, I lunged for it with my all too eager mouth. God the taste of her was heaven! I knew I'd never have enough of her, even if we spent the rest of our lives together.

After that, it was like I was high on Sookie. I felt as if she were controlling my every action and reaction. It was heaven and bliss and I was wondering what would come next when I felt her hand unfastening my belt and pants.

"Lover, please don't tease me." I begged. _Begged._ Was she really about to do what I hoped? Was my angel about to free me from my pants prison and ride me right here in out booth? _Please…_

"Who said anything about teasing you?" Her words were marked with her hand around my cock, pulling it free under the cover of her skirt.

There was a split second of recognition in my mind as I realized this was what she had been planning. All bets were now off. I would make this memorable for her – and for me – and I would begin right now.

My lips met hers and everything else faded away. I heard nothing other than our breathing and sounds of pleasure. I felt nothing other than her hand on my cock and my hands on her firm, round ass.

I wanted to be inside of my woman more than anything else on earth at that moment. I scooted down farther in the booth and pulled her towards me. As she placed herself over me and began to tease my cock with that slick and hot pussy of hers I swear I had to consciously think of not coming on the spot. We had never had such intimate contact without latex between us. The softness of her was almost overwhelming. I groaned as I felt her rubbing herself all over me. _So. Fucking. Hot._

"Do you want it?" She asked. That minx had not a hint of joking in her voice; she was all business and it turned me the fuck on.

"So fucking bad, Sookie." I replied, pulling her down harder on my waiting erection.

"Are you sure? I mean, there are an awwwwful lot of people around, someone might see." Ahh, there was the girl I knew. I had the feeling she wanted me to make the next move, so I did.

I lifted her gently, placing the head of my cock just inside her succulent lips. I don't know what came over me at that moment, feeling her around me for the first time without a condom. The look in her eyes, the way she caressed my face with her hand… I knew I had to say it before we went any further.

"Gud, jag älskar dig Sookie." As the words of love left my lips and I brought our bodies together, I knew that she somehow understood me. Finally saying what I had realized to be true was glorifying and it allowed me to share this experience with Sookie in a way I had never imagined.

Sookie rode me in the most perfect way imaginable; her head was thrown back in pleasure, the hands that were clutching my shoulders hung on for dear life as I expertly pumped into her. When she leaned down and told me she was close, I shifted ever so slightly to hit her magic spot. She cried out and her breathing became more ragged as I felt her muscles begin to clench around me. She was going to take me with her and I was all too happy to go.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, Sookie yes." I whispered to her.

Looking up into her face, she had the most serene expression before she uttered the words I longed to hear.

"Eric, I love you too."

I was done. I was gone. If I had any doubts about how she felt towards me they left in that instant. Not only was this incredible woman telling me she loved me, but she did so while a powerful orgasm ripped through her entire body. Seeing her like that, in such pleasure while describing her feelings for me set me off as well. I felt my release welling deep in me, just a few pumps later and I was coming inside my sweet Sookie for the first time.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours; I found I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was glowing, basking in the revelation of our love for each other in much the same way I was.

I willed her with my eyes and my heart not to leave me, ever. I wished and hoped and prayed that she would understand the emotion in my face and stay with me.

"I love you, Sookie. Please don't leave me. Don't ever leave. Stay with me forever." There I was, begging again.

Sookie lifted her hand from my shoulder to my face, cupping my cheek as she placed a kiss upon my quivering lips.

"I was just thinking the same exact thing." She said, before smiling and kissing me once more.

In that instant, my world changed. My mind was instantly flashing on images of Sookie living with me, Sookie working alongside me. The two of us preparing meals in _our_ kitchen. I saw Sookie with a wedding band, and one on my hand as well. I saw us in a nursery with little animals painted on the walls. I saw it all.

Now I just had to make it a reality.


End file.
